The Love of Technology
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REDONE! Engineer has always seen his buildings as a loved one. When a lightning storm turns his buildings into humans, well, chaos ensues in the town of Teufort. Rated T for language and violence. Possible pairings.
1. The Storm

**A/N: Sup, readers. TF2 belongs to Valve. And this is an entirely separate story from The Rift.**

* * *

"We failed men," Soldier said. "This is a disgrace you hear ME? THOSE BLUs JUST ROLLED THAT BOMB WHILE ALSO KICKING OUR ASSES!"

RED team suffered a major loss at Badwater Basin. BLU was somehow able to roll the cart to the end in record time, even surprising the Administrator. Soldier was currently doing his usual tirade where he blames everyone but himself. Everyone else was half-listening on the bus ride back to RED HQ.

It was dark when the bus arrived; everyone hurried off to avoid having to hear the patriot ramble on. While the eight of the mercs left towards the main building, Engineer headed over to the RED garage instead. Though the Texan enjoyed the company of the others, even Soldier, he prefers to stay away from the others from time to time.

He flicked the light switch on and strode in the garage, tossing his hardhat on the workbench. Inside the garage were two vehicles, Sniper's camper van, and Engi's red truck. Other items included a fridge, couple of cabinets, chairs, a tool cabinet, a pile of sentry and dispenser parts, and other random things.

Engi sighed as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He would keep his stash here so Demo wouldn't steal it. He grabbed a chair and sat down on it outside. As he drank the beer, his mind kept replaying the events of the day. It seemed that every BLU merc was gunning for him today, BLU Spy backstabbing him and sapping all his buildings, BLU Demo and Medic with a Kritzkreig, BLU Sniper.

He didn't mind dying; Engi knew he was the weakest member of the team, next to Sniper, as he was nothing without his buildings. But what really riled the Texan up was watching his buildings get destroyed. All the hard work of putting up, upgrading each building was for naught as each was blown up by a radio sapper or a bomb. It was like watching a fire grow, but a wave of water just washes it out.

Engi pondered how he could improve his buildings so they wouldn't just die so easily to such a simple object. He threw away ideas as fast as he created them. Engi sighed in defeat, he couldn't think of anything that would improve his buildings. He took another drink from his beer, but doing so he felt a drop on his head.

Water.

He noticed that it was going to rain soon, which surprised him since RED and BLU were stationed in the desert. He shrugged as he walked inside with the chair as the rain started to pick up. He took out his PDA and tossed on the workbench before walking through the door that led into the base and shutting the light.

Just as he did, a bolt of lightning struck the garage. The electricity traveling down a pipe and led to the PDA. The PDA jumped and sparked from the overload of energy before letting off a bright blue light. When the light faded away there were four new figures in the garage.

The first figure was the tallest out of all the others, and had a slight muscular build. She wore a bright white Stetson with her brown hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a brown shirt under a bulletproof vest, which was under an unbuttoned red flannel shirt. She had brown shorts and brown work boots.

The second figure looked like a female version of Engineer, except she was missing his trademark hardhat and goggles, and instead had a red bandana on her head, covering her brown hair. On her left wrist was a Pip-Boy, a wrist mounted computer device with a glowing green screen. On her back was a small, brown backpack with the Engineer class emblem, with a wrench strapped to the back.

The last two figures almost looked identical. Both had red, acoustic headphones, and looked similar in appearance. Both had brown hair tied in a ponytail. The only way you could tell them apart was the way they dressed. One had a black bandana tied around her neck, and wore a long sleeved red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, which was tucking into long brown pants. She wore cowboy boots with spurs. The other only had a red tank top with a brown vest, and wore brown shorts, and cowboy boots without spurs.

Engi had no idea what went on in the garage. He was sound asleep within seconds he hit his bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone likes where this is going.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Meet the Buildings

**A/N: Ditto. Shoutout to Bayoboo, MisterDoctorSir, and eclipseddarksoul for following, and to Bayoboo for faving the story!**

* * *

Engi was woken from his sleep to the sound of an acoustic guitar. "Hm, must've left the radio on when I went to sleep," he thought before he started to fall back asleep. But before he did he realized something. "Wait a second, I don't even own a darn radio! Someone's touching my guitar," Engi hated when the other mercs tried to play his guitar, they would wind up messing up the carefully tuned thing he would spend hours on.

But this was different.

Whoever was playing his guitar, KNEW how to play it. And the only person who knew how to play his guitar was Engi himself. "Why does that song sound familiar?" he thought. "Oh right, it's that same song I played for that Director guy, but I've never played it before in front of the others before then who…" he stopped himself mid-thought as he got up.

As he did he saw the perpetrator: a female with a bright white Stetson. She was seated at Engi's workbench on the chair, and was quietly strumming away.

Engi quickly did a double take before dragging a hand across his face. After asserting that the female was actually THERE. He coughed to get her attention.

The female stopped playing and swiveled around to face the Texan, her brown eyes connecting with his. She was the first to speak, "I always wanted to play your guitar, pretty thing isn't it?"

"Do I know you?" Engi asked hesitantly while arching an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "Of course you do Dell Conagher, after you did create us,"

Engi responded with a jaw that hit the floor. The female was confused with his reaction before a thought came to her. "Ah, that had more than one meaning, did it?"

That snapped Engi out of the trance. "Er, no…ah, what do you mean, "create us"? And what do you mean us?"

"For a man with eleven science PhDs, you are so clueless sometimes," she said with a sigh as she placed the guitar on the desk. "What I mean by "us" is your four buildings: the Sentry, the Dispenser, and the two Teleporters,"

"Wait so you're saying…you are a Sentry?"

She nodded as she got up. "C'mon, my sisters are waiting for you in the garage," she said as she headed over to the door. "Oh and by the way," she said before leaving. "Name's Stella,"

When she left, Engi slapped himself multiple times to make sure he was awake and not dreaming. "I really need to cut down on the drinking," he mumbled as he got up and followed Stella.

When he caught up with Stella, he made multiple thoughts running through his head. "How, in the name of Mike, is this possible?" he thought as he glanced over to the now-human Sentry. He noticed that she was taller than the Texan, about Soldier's height, as well as slightly muscular. "Hm, figures, after all she is like a bodyguard for me. I wonder what the other three would look like,"

As both of them entered the garage, Engi saw two female twins sitting on the workbench with their headphones on, whom he assumed were the Teleporters, but didn't see the third.

Stella walked over to the twin with the black bandana and tapped her on the shoulder. The twin took off her headphone. "Where's Debby?" Stella asked.

"Working on Engi's truck, why?" the twin responded before catching a glimpse of Engi. She nudged her twin who looked up and also took notice of the Engineer.

Stella walked over to the truck before knocking on the side of the truck, "Deb, you under there?"

"Yeah, why?" asked a voice under the truck.

"He's here,"

Debby rolled out from under the truck and got up, wiping the grease on her forehead with her arm. Engi saw how similar she looked to him. "Howdy," she said with an outstretched hand. "Suppose you know who I am, right?"

Engi nodded.

"Stella probably told you my name already, Debby, and for the twins…" she stopped when the twins were nowhere to be found. "Dammit! Where in Sam Hill are those two?"

"Right here," the three turned to find the twins back where they were originally sitting.

"What? Where did you come from?" asked a confused Engi.

"They're Teleporters, what do you expect?" Debby whispered to him.

"Tia," said the one with the bandana before pointing to the one with the vest who waved back. "And that's Tai,"

Inside, Engi was spinning. "I'm dreaming, I must be," he thought before asking a question. "So how did you four become this?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think it has something to do with this," said Debbie as she reaching into a tool pouch and pulling out a scorched PDA.

"How did my PDA get to be like that?" Engi asked as he grabbed it from Debbie. "It was fine yesterday…" he then remembered the storm that started last night. "Is it possible…" he mumbled. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Yo, hardhat!" yelled Scout. "It's your turn for breakfast, where are yah?"

"Shoot! How am I going to explain this to the team?" said Engi panicking. "If I do, I'll be seen just as crazy as Soldier,"

"Doubt that," said Stella. "Aren't you considered one of the few sane and intelligent people on this team?"

"Well, guess it doesn't hurt to try…"

"There you are hardhat!"

Engi froze. "Aw hell," he thought.

"The entire base's been looking for you egghead," said Scout as he walked over to Engi. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

The women sweat dropped at the Bostonian's lame attempt to flirt.

"Scout, why?" Engi asked.

"Cause I can," he said before winking at Tai, who mouthed "ew", to Tia.

"You know Scout, these "ladies" are just not any old "ladies","

"So what are they then? Superheroes?"

"Nope, mah buildings,"

"Wait a second, did I hear you right?" said Scout. "You're telling me that those people are your buildings?"

Engi nodded.

"You gotta get your eyes checked hardhat, cause those four are not buildings,"

"We are, at least, we used to be," said Debbie. "And I can prove it,"

"Oh yeah, bring it,"

"Aren't you the one that keeps annoying the crap outta Engi by saying, "Need a dispenser here!" even though there is one right next to him?"

"As well as the same guy that keeps smacking his Sentry with a fucking frying pan?" added Stella.

"Don't forget about the time he takes the Teleporter before Heavy does and makes him wait," added Tia.

"Uh…" Scout was a loss at words. Only Engi was around whenever he did this, and none of the other mercs really cared when Engi complained to them about Scout's behavior. So then the only other things that could see him do this were the buildings themselves. "Wait…how do you four remember these things?"

"Hmm…I don't exactly know," said Debbie. "But that is one of the many things I saw before I was a human,"

"Ok I'm convinced," said Scout. "So you four are human versions of Engi's buildings?"

The four nodded.

Scout turned to Engi. "What kind of wizardry have you been doing?"

Engi chuckled before patting Scout on the shoulder. "For one, this wasn't my doing," he showed him the scorched PDA. "A bolt hit mah PDA during the night creating them, I don't know why or how, but that's what happened,"

"It's official, I'm weirded out for the day,"

"So that's one down, now how are we going to show ourselves to the others?" asked Stella.

"I don't think we need to," said Tai.

"Why?" asked Engi.

Tai pointed behind them, and the other five looked behind to find the rest of the team staring at them with their mouths open.

"How long were they standing there?"

"I don't know I only saw them right now,"

Engi facepalmed and sighed, "Why can't we be this sneaky while we are at work?"

 **Time Skip**

Engi had the suggestion of having the women join the other mercs in battle, but Soldier had some objections to it, or rather a lot.

"YOU WILL NOT BRING A WOMAN ONTO MY BATTLEFIELD!" shouted Soldier. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"This guy is starting to get on my nerves," Stella mumbled. "No wonder why Engi hates him,"

"THE BATTLEFIELD IS NO PLACE FOR WOMEN! THE ONLY PLACE FOR THEM IS BACK AT HOME, IN THE HOUSE!"

"Soldier this could be the deus ex machina that would help us win against the BLUs," said Engi. "Besides what other choice do we have?"

"WE ALL HAVE TO WORK EVEN HARDER THEN WE EVER DID BEFORE, WE MU-," before he could say more Stella picked up Soldier by the neck and rammed his head into the nearest wall, imbedding the American in the drywall.

"Is everyone happy he's silent now?" she asked.

"Good lord," said Spy. "If I listened to one more of that screaming, I would've gutted him, but thank you anyways laborer,"

Everyone else was slightly more relaxed after the loudest merc was silenced.

"If you sheilas are going to join us in battle, you gotta be good at something," said Sniper. "What do you four have that will benefit us?"

"I'm assuming that we have the same abilities that we had when we were buildings," said Debbie. "And I think Stella is demonstrating it quite well,"

The group turned to find the girl looking over two machineguns with a small rocket launcher attached to the bottom of the stock near the front of the gun.

"Where did you get that?" asked Scout.

"I dunno," replied Stella. "They just appeared in my hands, but I guess they will do the job," When she looked back at the mercs they noticed one of her eyes was glowing red. "When do we start shooting stuff?" she asked with a devious grin.

* * *

 **A/N: OK this was supposed to be out like a day or so ago, but I got stuck on how the mercs were supposed to "meet" the now-human buildings, also I had work to do. I also made A LOT of TF2 references in this chapter, try and find them. Anyways, who's your favorite building so far?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Dustbowl Decimation

**A/N: Ditto. Wow 100 views already, that was fast. Shoutout to Meerhawk and Old Ancestor for following and favoriting!**

* * *

Today's battle on Dustbowl was rather…interesting for both sides. But to put it in simple terms, today's attack/defend match was a complete turn around for RED, and the BLU's were the ones that were humiliated.

Here are some snippets from the battle:

When the gates opened BLU Heavy and Medic took to the front of the pack in order to push for the first point, other BLU members such as BLU Soldier and Demo followed closely behind. As BLU Heavy got halfway towards the first control point, something flew in from the sky and landed feet first on BLU Medic's head, knocking the German to the ground and crushing his skull under the figure's feet.

"DOCTOR!" shouted BLU Heavy as he revved up his gun to kill the assassin, but before he could get a shot off, the figure let a hail of bullet engulf the Russian with the two machineguns it was holding. BLU Heavy let off a death scream as he fell to the ground riddled with bullets.

"Oh this is not good," said Demo.

"ATTACK!" yelled Soldier as he shot a rocket at the figure. The figure rolled to its right, dodging the rocket before shooting off two rockets at the BLU Demo and Soldier from its machineguns. The rockets pierced both men through the chest. BLU Soldier gave a groan before the rockets blew up, only leaving the bottom half of both men's bodies intact. The figure smirked before turning its attention to a BLU Pyro who was fighting Demo.

* * *

Sniper was wounded and bleeding. He barely survived a one on one fight against the BLU Scout and was trying to hobble to the nearest health pack. With his hand gripping the wound on his torso, and another balancing himself on the cave wall, he slowly made his way to the medium health kit. Before he could take it though, he heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked behind him. He turned to find a BLU Engineer aiming his Frontier Justice at him he was also critically wounded.

"Bloody hell…" Sniper muttered. He didn't have the strength to quickly whip out his kukri, or his SMG.

"Nobody likes a squatter," BLU Engi said as he raised his shotgun. Sniper closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. But as soon as he did, he heard the Engi groan. He opened his eyes to find Debbie standing in front of him next to the dead Engi, a noticeable hole in the side of his head. In one hand held a pistol with a silencer attached.

"I look away for one second and then I find someone on Death's door," she said with a sigh. Her backpack opened up and a smaller, modified version of the Medi-Gun attached to a robotic arm extended from it, and started to heal Sniper. When it finished healing the Australian, a notification appeared on her Pip-Boy, "Gotta go, Soldier needs some heals," she said before taking off towards the first area.

* * *

BLU Spy was confused. When the battle started, he noticed that the REDs were constantly pushing his entire team back. It was the total opposite of yesterday. He didn't know what was causing them to turn the tides, but he was determined to find out. As usual, he snuck towards RED's backlines, hoping to gain some insight. The first thing what he found was most unusual: there were no buildings whatsoever. Sure his team could've destroyed them, but how were they getting to the front so fast if there were no Teleporters, how was it they were so well stocked with ammo and heal without a Dispenser, and why couldn't they capture the first point even through there wasn't a Sentry guarding it?

Could it be that the RED Engineer was able to create an even more powerful version of his buildings? BLU Spy shook away that thought. He believed that was impossible for the Texan, after all he did outsmart him a lot yesterday. He took another look around the area to make sure, but when he looked at spawn once more, he saw something strange.

A young woman was standing outside of RED spawn.

BLU Spy's mind clouded itself with millions of questions. Who was this woman? Why is she here? Did RED decided to recruit more mercs?

The woman had the cowgirl look to her. Bandana, the boots, and two revolvers on holsters attached to her belt. She didn't look like she was in a hurry, and idly was listening to something on her headphones with her arms crossed.

BLU Spy disguised himself as he uncloaked but he still stood from a distance to understand the meaning behind this.

He watched as the RED Medic exited the spawn and approached the girl. The two exchange words before the girl grabbed hold of Medic's shoulder and disappeared.

Wait. Disappear.

"What the hell…" BLU Spy whispered. He could've seen more, unless he saw the double barrel shotgun pointed at his head behind him.

* * *

 **Later on**

The entire RED team was in full party mode when they got back to their HQ. Not only they were able to defend Dustbowl without giving up a capture, but they also humiliated the BLUs as well. But for BLU team, it was a different story. The BLUs were trying to figure out what caused the to do so well today.

"What the hell happened today?" said BLU Scout as he banged his head on the table. "A team couldn't just bounce back like that in a day, that's just crazy,"

"RED babies did not hit like babies today," added BLU Heavy.

"I think I may have the reason why the REDs did exceptionally well today," said BLU Spy.

"THEN TELL US FRENCHIE!" shouted BLU Soldier.

"It appears the REDs have some assistance from some "outside" source or sources," he said. "I saw a woman outside RED's spawn disappear with the RED Medic,"

"Now that you said that," said BLU Sniper. "When the match started I saw another sheila completely decimate our main attacking force, especially when she smashed Medic's skull in,"

BLU Medic rolled his eyes. "She was just lucky," he said. "And weren't you blown to bits by another woman?"

BLU Sniper spit on the floor as he remembered turning around to find a shotgun in his face, even though no one was there a second ago when he last checked it.

"So what are we going to do?" asked BLU Scout. "I don't want to die…"

"YOU PATHETIC MAGGOTS ARE AFRAID OF SOME WOMEN," shouted BLU Soldier. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

"Spy, since you sometimes communicate with your RED counterpart, do you think you can get some information out of him?" asked BLU Engi.

"Maybe," said BLU Spy as he lit another cigarette. "But I highly doubt he would tell me anything about these "newcomers","

"Well try then, cause I do not want to be kicked in the ass by my female counterpart,"

"What?"

"I was about to kill the RED Sniper when she shot me in the head, I saw her in my peripheral as I was about to pull the trigger,"

BLU Scout started to laugh uncontrollably, "Hardhat got beat up by a girl!" he said in between laughs. He stopped laughing when he saw a glare from the Texan bore into his eyes.

"Luckily, the next two days are ceasefire days," said BLU Spy. "We should regroup and rethink our strategy,"

Other BLU members nodded in approval, if RED had really hired new mercs to even the odds, then BLU had to step its game up in order to counter that advantage.

 **Back at RED HQ**

The building sisters were currently in RED garage talking over today's events. Majority of the other members returned to their rooms, with the exception of Demo, who passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Today was rather…. exhilarating," said Debbie.

"No kidding," said Tia. "And I thought what the guys did was easy,"

"And the fact that there are a lot of body parts flying around," said Tai. "Yeesh, it gives me the creeps,"

"Eh don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Stella.

"Easy for you to say," said Tia. "You see shit and gore fly around all day,"

Stella shrugged and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. "So what's the status on repairing Engi's PDA?"

"No clue, cowboy wants to repair it on his own," said Debbie. "But I heard the parts to fix it won't come in for a while,"

"So he can't place any buildings for a while," said Tia.

"…and we have to sub in for them," Tai finished.

"Correct," said Debbie.

The four were silent until Stella said, "I think it's time for us to get some shut eye shall we?"

"Where are we going to sleep though?" asked Tai.

"If I'm right, you three could sleep in Sniper's camper van," said Stella. "I'm sure he won't mind,"

"But where are you going to sleep?" asked Debbie.

"The couch in the living room,"

And with that Stella left the three to head to the living room. She passed by Demo in the kitchen, who was mumbling about a Loch Ness Monster in his sleep, before jumping on the couch and pulling her hat over her face.

 **Time Skip**

About three hours into the night, something else happened. In Engi's room, on his workbench, lay the singed PDA. The PDA was damaged but not to the point where it was unusable. Suddenly the PDA sparked to life and emitted the same blue light that brought the girls. It covered the entire room before disappearing. When it did, it didn't leave a human this time, but rather a German Shepard. It appeared to be a normal dog with a red bandana tied around its neck and some kind of dog armor covering its torso. But on closer examination, its pupils were colored red.

The dog looked around the room it was in, taking in the environment. It felt that it did not like it in here and decided to walk out the door and into the hallway. The dog saw how dark the place is and how quiet it was. It wandered into the living room and saw the couch. It was about to jump on it, but saw someone was already on it. The dog decided to cut its losses and lie down next to the couch instead.

It fell fast asleep.

 **Time Skip**

Stella woke to something breathing on her hand. She wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but something made her want to investigate the cause of it. Pushing her hat out of her face, she rolled over so she could see what was causing the disturbance on the ground.

A German Shepard with a red bandana and body armor.

"I don't recall anyone having a dog as a pet here," she thought. "Its not a stray either since of that bandana, so who could it belong to?" She righted herself so she was now sitting on the couch and pondered about the origins of the dog. As she did Debbie walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hands.

"Sleep well?" asked Stella.

"Yeah," said Debbie with a yawn. "Twins still sleeping though,"

"Deb, you know anyone here that owns a dog?"

"No why?"

"Cause there's one right here," she said pointing to the sleeping German Shepard.

"Hmm," Debbie kneeled down to look over the dog. When she did the dog woke up and soon the two were touching noses.

The dog then started to lick Debbie's face.

"Aww isn't that cute?" said Stella.

Debbie was able to get away from the dog, and wiped the saliva from her face. "Ew,"

Scout decided to walk in the living room as well, "Morning, ladies…" he said before seeing the dog. "What's with the mutt?"

Apparently the dog didn't like being called a "mutt" and charged Scout and then tackled the Bostonian to the ground.

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" Scout shouted as he tried to prevent the dog from tearing opening his neck.

"Dumbass," said Debbie before using her fingers to let out a whistle. The dog stopped attacking Scout, but growled at him before returning to Debbie.

"I think you better watch what you say next time partner," said Stella.

Scout rolled his eyes as he got up and left to the kitchen, muttering something under his breath.

"I think we better give this dog a name or else someone else is going to get mauled," said Stella.

"Why?" asked Debbie. "We don't even know if he belongs to someone,"

"Doubt that already, he seems attached to you already," the dog was sitting next to Debbie. "And you also were able to get him off Scout without pulling him off,"

Debbie thought for a bit before saying, "How does K-9 sound?"

* * *

 **A/N: Two things I want to explain in this chapter:**

 **1\. The Medi-Gun Debbie uses is based off a server-mod-like weapon called the Medi- Dispenser. It heals and refills ammo at the cost of overhealing really slow. The uber gives the patient unlimited ammo and a faster firing speed.**

 **2\. The dog, K-9, is also based off a popular joke class, the K-9, that someone posted online. He's almost like that, but there will be differences between the two. He represents the Combat Mini Sentry.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Big Things Come In Little Packages

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"DO YOU THINK I FEEL PAIN? I NEVER FEEL PAIN!" shouted Soldier.

Earlier, Soldier challenged Stella in a wrestling match, she initially ignored the repeated request to tussle with the American, but after a while the other mercs were getting annoyed with Soldier's yelling and convinced her to wrestle with him in the living room.

Right now, she had Soldier in a very painful position. And she was getting concerned for his well-being.

"Ah, I think you should tap out Soldier," she said. "I don't think your arm is supposed to bend that way, and neither is your leg,"

"PAIN IS WEAKNESS LEAVING THE BO-" before he could finish a noticeable cracking sound was heard. Soldier blinked before looking at Stella.

His scream could be heard throughout the entire base.

Meanwhile, Debbie had taken K-9 to Engi to find out more about the dog's origins.

"So you're telling me you just "found" him in here?" he asked.

"Apparently," said Debbie. "He was sleeping near Stella, she claims she never saw him when she fell asleep,"

"Well…" said Engi as he petted K-9, who got up from lying down and sat down, and started panting.

As K-9 started panting, Engi noticed something strange about the dog, something about his teeth.

"What in tarnation is this?" he said as he grabbed K-9's muzzle and opened his mouth.

"Found something?" asked Debbie as she got closer.

"Yeah, his teeth look," he said as he indicated to her. "They don't look like normal teeth,"

When Debbie looked, she saw that K-9's teeth was indeed, not normal.

They were made of metal.

Each tooth in K-9's mouth was made of a metal that neither Engi nor Debbie recognized.

"Um, that is not something you see everyday," Debbie said. "I am so glad he did not bite Scout,"

"He what now?"

"Long story short, Scout has to keep his mouth shut sometimes,"

Engi nodded before turning his attention back to K-9, but before he could a scream pierced the silence in the base.

"Wonder who that could be?" she asked before her Pip-Boy pinged. "Oh, it's Soldier, you two have fun now!" she said before hurrying out of the room.

"What else surprises do you have?" Engi thought as he continued to rub K-9, who barked as if responding to Engi's question.

Back in the living room

Debbie arrived in the living room to find most of the other mercs gathered around a broken Soldier.

"What happened now?" she asked.

"Schweinhund," muttered Medic as he got up from examining Soldier and turning to Debbie. "Herr Soldier wanted to wrestle with your sister, Stella, she didn't want to but Soldier insisted that she should wrestle with him, so she did and now, ah, I believe he has multiple fractures in many, many places in his body,"

"Dumbass!" shouted Scout.

"I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN TRAINING BRA!" shouted Soldier, who tried to get up to attack Scout.

Medic, acting quickly so that Soldier wouldn't hurt himself more, pulled out a needle and stuck it in Soldier. The patriot quickly flopped down and fell asleep. Medic glared at Scout before turning to Stella.

"Will you help me carry Soldier to the Med-Bay so I can see which bones he broke?"

"Course Medic," she said before gently picking up the sleeping Soldier and following Medic out of the room.

"Never saw someone fight off Soldier that easily," said Sniper as he went over to the couch and picked up a newspaper. "Buckethead should've stopped within the first seconds,"

"So I've heard we have a new pet around here?" said Spy and he got out a new cigarette. "A dog I presume?"

"Ah dog?" asked Demo. "Ah yes, I remember my first dog…" he continued to rant on while Spy and Debbie ignored the Scot.

"Yup," said Debbie. "He's with Engi right now, but I have a feeling he's not just a normal dog,"

"Why is that?"

"One, his eyes are red, and two, his teeth are made up from a type of metal that neither me or Engi can identify,"

Spy was about to say something when a commotion stopped him. Debbie looked behind to find K-9 being chased by Scout. The dog had a baseball in its mouth.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BALL!" shouted Scout.

The two watched the Bostonian and the canine run around a table for about a minute before K-9 doubled back and rammed Scout in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. K-9 then ran out of the room.

"I swear," Scout said in-between breaths. "That mutt is going to be the end of me,"

 **Meanwhile**

Suggested by their older sister, Stella, the Teleporter twins were currently hanging out with Pyro in his/her/its room. Even though they knew Pyro was essential to their survival when they were buildings, the twins were still a little uneasy being around the pyrotechnic. Pyro was currently lying on the ground drawing something with crayons while the twins looked around his/her/its room.

"Have any idea what Pyro's gender is?" Tia silently asked her twin.

"No," replied Tai. "There are so many things in here that can point to both genders,"

Pyro's room had stuff that could point him/her/it to each gender. For an example, in a drawer had multiple lighters on one side; while on the other side it had party supplies. Pyro's bed had multiple plush figures, including a plush unicorn. But under the bed, had a spare flamethrower, and a shotgun.

"Hudda hu!" said Pyro as he/she/it held up the drawing so the two could see.

"Whatcha draw Pyro…oh my," said Tai as she looked at it.

"Hm?" said Tia as she dropped a plushie when she turned to look at the drawing. "Oh, ah, nice drawing Pyro,"

Through Pyro's eyes, the drawing had multiple rainbows, cats, and a unicorn dancing around a BLU Spy.

But in reality, it was a crude drawing of the BLU Spy with orange scribbled all over it.

"I'm starting to wonder how Pyro got on the team," said Tia.

 **Meanwhile**

After finding the extent of Soldier's injuries and treating them with the Medi-Gun, Medic forced Soldier to stay in the Med-Bay for the rest of the day so he can monitor the American, much to Soldier dismay.

"I CANNOT BE LYING HERE WHEN THERE IS A WAR GOING ON!" he shouted.

"Soldier," said Medic. "Today's a ceasefire day, as well as tomorrow, you are not going to miss any action right now,"

"PAIN IS WEAKNESS LEAVING THE BODY!"

"Isn't that what you said just before you broke half of your bones?" asked Stella.

Soldier was about to respond with more yelling when he was jabbed with another needle by Medic.

Medic sighed. "Why do I feel that I'm the only sane one around here sometimes?"

 **Later that night**

BLU Spy waited anxiously. He was standing in the area, basically the middle of nowhere, where he and the RED Spy would meet and discuss certain topics going on between both sides. He hoped to get more information about the women that they fought yesterday.

"If you're here because of those women, then you're just wasting your time," said Spy as he uncloaked behind BLU Spy.

"Who got the idea of hiring more mercs?" BLU Spy asked.

Spy knew he had to be careful of what he said to his BLU counterpart; one wrong move and the whole truth can come out.

"No one, they came to us," said Spy. "They wanted to see some action so we simply contacted Ms. Pauling and she got the paperwork done,"

"If so…" started BLU Spy. "Then how come Ms. Pauling didn't recognize any of them when I show her pictures of them, hmm?"

Spy started to sweat internally. He underestimated on how much BLU really wanted to beat them. He tried to think up another convincing lie.

"I'm wai-" before BLU spy could say more a blur came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. BLU Spy was stunned for a bit before he saw a whole lot of teeth in front of his face.

"Oh merde,"

 **Earlier**

K-9 awoke to something. Many of the RED's had left to sleep and were currently snoring up a storm, he too went to bed early as well, but his highly sensitive ears picked up a door closing.

Acting on instinct, he jumped down from Engi's bed and headed into the hallway to investigate. He saw Spy casually walking out a door in the kitchen that led to outside. Wondering why Spy would go outside this late, he decided to follow the Frenchman.

As soon as K-9 saw the BLU Spy, however, his entire vision turned red. He started to grow in size until he was about twice his normal size, his claws sharpened, and his eyes turned completely red.

This "new" version of K-9 backed up before running forward, and launching himself at BLU Spy. BLU Spy couldn't say anything else as he was ripped to shreds within seconds.

Spy was at a loss of words at the sight. He backed up slowly before cloaking himself and running back to RED HQ. He didn't want to know what the beast will after it was finished with the BLU Spy.

After K-9 ate BLU Spy's liver, he shrunk back down to his normal state. He was confused why he was sitting in a pile of blood and body parts, and wondered where Spy could've gone. He decided to head back to Engi and get some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, K-9 has like werewolf/Hulk powers. Don't judge, I'm writing this at almost midnight. Shoutout to Blackcharizard62 and LuigiG54 for favoriting the story.**

 **Review Question: Which of these five buildings would you want to be your friend and why?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	5. The Reveal

**A/N: Ditto.**

 **Update: Spelling error fixed.**

* * *

Spy quickly made his way inside the same way he got out and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that he did not get torn to pieces like his BLU counterpart, but wondered who or what attacked the BLU Spy.

A consistent barking interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to find K-9 pawing at his pant leg. Spy couldn't help but to smile at the sight as he knelt down to the dog and scratched under its chin.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked before getting up and walking towards his room, unaware that he was taking to the perpetrator.

K-9 tilted his head as Spy walked off before walking towards the couch and finding a nice place to lie down and sleep.

 **Time Skip**

The following day was rather uneventful for either teams, and soon Monday rolled around, which meant more fighting in the hot desert. Today's battle will be another Payload escort, but this time on the desert mountain, Upward.

"For the last time you two, we cannot bring K-9 with us," said Debbie.

"But whyyyyyyy?" whined Tia.

"He's only a pup, Tia," said Stella as she checked her machineguns. K-9's age is around the normal pup age, however he is quite large for a dog his age, so some often mistakes him for a full-grown dog. "Besides what can he do to help us out?"

"Ah, sniff out Spies?" Tia suggested.

"Recon?" added Tai.

"Annoy the shit out of Scout?"

"You know I actually want him to do that last one," Stella whispered to Debbie.

Debbie sighed. She knew how much the twins loved K-9 and knew how persistent they were in getting what they wanted.

"Fine you can bring him,"

"YAYYYY!"

"BUT…you two hafta keep an eye on him to make sure he's ok,"

"Ok we will Deb!" the twins said in unison before teleporting away.

"Is this the first time we've ever heard them say something in sync before?" asked Stella.

 **Time Skip**

Today's battle was not as easy for RED as Friday was. BLU put more resistance when attacking, and targeted the buildings whenever they were spotted. But never less, each side put up quite a fight.

The cart was nearing the second to last checkpoint. RED knew that if they did not stop BLU here, then they had the chance of pushing the cart to the final checkpoint. Stopping them here would allow RED to win the battle.

"WHOA!" said Stella. She peeked around a corner only to find a bullet heading straight for her. She quickly pulled her head back as the bullet hit a wall. "WHERE IS EVERYONE?" she shouted to Tai.

"RESPAWNING!" shouted back Tai, who fired a wild shot at the advancing BLUs. "Debbie's with Soldier and Demo trying to flank them!"

"Bullshit," she said as she launched a rocket at the cart pushers. The explosion sent the BLU Scout and Medic off the side of the cliff. Tia appeared next to Stella with Medic and Heavy.

"Here's your stop," she said before disappearing.

"You three can handle this," said Tai. "I'm going to see if I can disrupt the Teleporters in the backlines,"

"GO!" shouted Stella as she ran into the fray with Medic and Heavy.

"Lets go K-9," said Tai as she picked up K-9 and disappeared.

The two appeared near BLU's spawn in the tunnels. With K-9 watching her back, she peeked around a corner so she could see BLU's spawn.

What she saw was only one, active BLU Teleporter.

Motioning for K-9 to follow, the two made their way to the Teleporter. She raised her shotgun to destroy the building when the cocking of a shotgun stopped her.

"Shit," she thought as she turned around. She found the BLU Engineer and Soldier standing behind her and K-9 with their weapons drawn.

"Well look what we have here," said BLU Engi.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED ON MY BATTLEFIELD AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" BLU Soldier shouted.

K-9 snarled at the two before blindly charging the two men.

"K-9 NOO!" shouted Tai.

"Mangy mutt," muttered BLU Engi as he pulled the trigger.

K-9 staggered a bit as he was shot, but continued to charge the two. Both BLU Engi and Soldier let out another round of gunfire at the dog, which somehow ignored the pain. But K-9 was too weak as he got close to the two and instead stumbled and fell to the ground, bleeding and breathing heavily.

Tai was in tears when she saw K-9 fall. She wanted to check on the dog but couldn't. "You…monsters," she managed to croak out.

"Aww, now you don't look like a happy camper," said BLU Engi. "Don't worry you'll be joining your dog friend very soon,"

 **Meanwhile**

K-9 was watching the entire thing with one eye as he lied on the ground bleeding. He wanted to do something to help out Tai, but couldn't. He saw tears streaming down Tai's face as the two men closed in on her. His eyes started to close, but not before his vision turned red.

Just as his eyes closed, it opened back up, now shining a bright red. His wounds started to heal, and he started to get his strength back. He started to grow in size once again, and his bone structure shifted from being quadruped to bipedal. His claws sharpened as well.

When the transformation ended, K-9 looked to be a tall and muscular anthropomorphic German Shepard. He had his red bandana around his neck, and his body armor turned into a similar looking one made for this form. His eyes glowed red and brightly shone in the somewhat dark tunnel.

The three were unaware of K-9's transformation going on behind them. And he used this to his advantage by grabbing the Texan by grabbing him by a leg and tearing him in half, bottom up.

BLU Soldier turned to find his friend torn apart by a large creature. He turned and fired a shot, but the creature dodged the shot and lunged towards Soldier. It let a clawed hand sink into Soldier neck and pinned him to the rock wall.

K-9 let out a huff as he pulled his hand out of Soldier and the wall. Soldier's head rolled to the ground as he did so. K-9 looked at the bodies of the two dead BLU merc until a voice broke the silence.

"K-9?"

K-9 turned his head to find Tai, stunned by the events that unfolded in front of her. He walked over to her and bent down to pick up her shotgun she dropped. He handed it to her, before saying,

"Lets finish this,"

This surprised the both of them. And led to an uneasy silence.

"You can talk?" she asked. "Ok this is the weirdest thing ever since we've became humans,"

K-9 shrugged before absentmindedly picking up a random organ on the ground and biting into it like an apple.

"Ok, that's gross," she said while facepalming. "Stop doing that,"

 **Meanwhile**

The REDs only had to hold off the BLUs for another two minutes. Stella stood behind cover while she reloaded her machineguns.

"Stella!" shouted Debbie as she ran up to the sentry. "Do you know where's Tai?"

"Backlines sabotaging," Stella said calmly.

"WHAT!" Debbie shouted. "Tell me she has Tia with her,"

"Who has what now?" said Tia as she reappeared with Demo and Sniper. "Hey have you two seen Tai?"

"Stella, tell me she has SOMEONE with her," said Debbie.

"Does K-9 count?" Stella asked sheepishly.

"You gotta be shitting me right now," she turned to Tia. "Come, we're finding your twin,"

Before they could go Scout ran up to them, "Um, I think you three should see this," he said before turning and running away. The three turned to each other, confused, and started after Scout.

What they saw was shocking.

They saw a tall and muscular anthropomorphic German Shepard currently taking on the entire BLU team. The REDs were currently unsure what to do, either to watch or help out the BLUs. Bullets, rockets, grenades, even backstabs were not having any effect on the creature. They watched as the German Shepard killed each BLU merc one by one.

"What the fuck is that?" Debbie asked.

"That would be the puppy that you didn't want us to bring," said Tai who appeared next to the three.

"Wait, that is K-9?" asked Stella. She whistled. "And I thought I saw it all,"

Despite being pounded from all sides, K-9 never let up as he took down each BLU merc. The only two mercs left was a BLU Heavy and Medic.

"I am fully charged," said BLU Medic with a grin.

"Hahahaha! IT'S TIME TO RUN COWARD!" said BLU Heavy as he and the Medic were covered in a blue shield.

K-9 responded with a roar and a red flash engulfed him. When it faded away, he too was Ubercharged.

"That's…new," said Tai.

"Did he just Ubercharge himself without a Medic?" asked Debbie. "But isn't that almost impossible?"

"Well, I guess not," said Tia.

K-9 charged the pair, and, using his arm, stabbed BLU Heavy through his shielded body. From there he stuck his other arm in and ripped the Russian into two. BLU Medic gasped as he saw his patient die even through he was ubered. He didn't have much time to think as a punch sent his head flying off into the distance, his body then crumpled to the ground.

K-9 observed the carnage he created as his uber wore off. He was breathing heavily and blood stained his hands and body. Before he could do anything, his vision started to darken and he slumped to the ground.

 **Time Skip**

Thanks to K-9's transformation, RED was able to secure victory at Upward. The team celebrated their victory back at their HQ. K-9 had already turned back to his dog form and was currently sleeping. While he was doing so, the four buildings were talking about what exactly happened today.

"This doesn't make any logical sense," said Debbie. "A dog just cannot "turn" into a creature like that, who can also uber itself, and break through ubers as well,"

"Well its on the same stupidity that brought us to life," said Stella. "Besides, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone but BLUs then we're fine,"

Debbie sighed. Stella only liked to see the center of the picture, rather than the entire picture itself. She turned to Tai.

"So what do you think triggers him to- you know?" she asked.

Tai shrugged. "I dunno, I think it activates when he's in a life or death situation. Can't really ask him since he only talks when he's in that form,"

The four were silent for the next minute. The only sound came from K-9's snoring.

"That dog is something all right," said Tia. "So glad the BLU's never got him,"

"Not really, Medic is probably going to try and figure out how he ubers himself,"

"Don't worry," said Stella. "Talked to Doc earlier, he touches K-9, and he's a dead man,"

"We should get to sleep now," said Debbie. "We have work tomorrow,"

* * *

 **A/N: So I am stupid. When reading your reviews, I was wondering why everyone was calling K-9 a puppy. Then I only realized NOW, why you guys are. Mini-Sentries are like baby sentries so it would make sense that K-9 is a pup. When I had the idea of K-9, I wasn't thinking of making him a pup, but no worries I've found a way that fits both sides of the spectrum.**

 **Review Question: Should the buildings have some kind of super form of some sorts? And if so who do you want to see first?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	6. Down at 2Fort

**A/N: Ditto. 500+ views yay!**

 **Thanks to Summerpan for following and favoriting!**

* * *

Scout was lying on his bed wide-awake. It was one of those nights where he just couldn't sleep. He reached under his pillow to get his baseball, but then remembered that K-9 stole it from him. He groaned as he tried to think of something else to do to pass the time. As he did, he decided to figure out what the building's personalities were like.

Stella was like the leader-type, always putting others before herself, but at the same time she had the notion of being extremely lazy and carefree outside combat. Considering sentries don't do much other then fight, Scout figured the only thing she would probably work hard on was killing others.

Debbie was the brains of the five, no doubt about that. She's the one that keeps the others in line and alive. She's also the one that would kill only as a last resort. Scout saw her face in battle, and she didn't look like she enjoyed the blood and gore, which was ironic since she hangs around and heals people with such wounds.

Tia and Tai…where should he start with these two? Obviously the fun-loving duo, he saw that the two no doubt want to be everyone's friend that is at least what Scout thought of the two. The Teleporter twins had some kind of bipolar disorder of some sorts. One second they're joking with BLU Spy and the next they're unloading on the sneaky bastard. Scout kinda hated the two, mainly because they can appear out of nowhere when you least expect it; it spooked him a little and reminded him of the Spies. Creepy.

Oh and K-9, how could he forget about him, a fricking puppy in the body of an adult dog. The mischievous type, but Scout couldn't blame him though; he was still a pup after all. Scout initially wanted to kick the pup, but quickly reconsidered after today, one wrong move and little ole doggy turns into a beast craving blood. Scout wondered what building K-9 was. He didn't really fit any of the criteria for the others. Then Scout figured it out what K-9 was. He groaned as the building he thought of appeared in his mind: the Combat Mini Sentry. No one expects the smallest building could be the most deadly if left alone.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard his door open. He got up and saw K-9 walking in his room, in his mouth was Scout's baseball. He plopped it on Scout's bed, before giving Scout a look. Scout was about to say something when K-9 turned around and ran out of the room. He stared at the door before looking at the baseball.

"Uh, thanks?" he said, hoping K-9 was listening.

 _"Wonder why he gave it back?"_ he thought as he started tossing it up and down.

Time Skip

"Stella, get your lazy ass up!" shouted Debbie as he poked at the sleeping woman. "We have to get going so we can prepare,"

"Ngggh, five more minutes, Deb," Stella mumbled into the couch. "Five more minutes in dreamland…"

"Don't make me get Soldier,"

Stella turned and lifted her hat so only her red eye could be seen. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I will, sister, and I'll make him scream his head off,"

"You're a witch you know that?" Stella mumbled under her breath as she got up off the couch.

"At least I try and keep things together, like you would,"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, kill the messenger,"

"If it's any consolation, we're going to 2Fort today,"

Stella's eyes widened as she heard that, "Did you just say 2Fort?" she asked.

"Uh huh, and I know how much you want to get out of RED's side…" before she could say more Stella was right up in front of her. "Uh personal space…"

"You know the things I said before?" Debbie nodded. "Forget them," and with that Stella sped off to heaven knows where.

Demo just so happen to enter the room from the doorway where Stella exited and gave Debbie a confused look, "Why's the lass hyped up today?" he asked.

"We're going to 2Fort," she replied.

"And?"

"This is her first time going out of RED's side of 2Fort, she never really liked staying there all the time,"

 **Meanwhile at BLU HQ**

None of the BLU mercs were eager to battle today. After yesterday, BLU was uneasy on how today would go.

"This is bullshit!" said BLU Scout. "It's like they're taking three steps forward while we're only taking one,"

"That beast they had," said BLU Demo. "It's almost like the monsters I've seen back in Scotland,"

"Beast? Oh I think it is more than a beast Herr Demo," said BLU Medic. "Nothing could penetrate an uber, and it punched through it like paper, not to mention it somehow ubered itself without the use of a Medi-Gun,"

"What do you think of this spook?" asked BLU Sniper to BLU Spy who was looking out a window.

"…"

"Well?"

"Bushman," started BLU Spy. "To be honest, I have no idea…those five look like normal beings, but they seem much more than that,"

"So you're saying they're like gods or something?" asked BLU Scout. "What are the chances?"

"I don't really know Scout, but whatever they are…" he trailed off.

The nine mercs stood in silence until BLU Engi clapped his hands together, "I think we should ponder about this later on tonight, fellas," he said. "Right now we should focus on the battle coming up,"

Everyone nodded and one by one each silently stood up and walked out of the room. BLU Spy was the last to leave. He looked out the window, "What are you?" he said.

 **Location: 2Fort**

No one has ever seen Stella as happy as she was right now. When the siren went off, she sped to the battlements and took a huge leap over to BLU's battlements.

"Yeeeeeeehaaaw!" she shouted as she landed on BLU's battlements, machine guns drawn. Her right eye glowed as a sinister grin crept on her face.

At that moment BLU Scout, Sniper and Demo decided to turn the corner, only to be face to face with the human sentry.

"Hello boys," she said.

"Aw crap," said BLU Scout.

The sound of gunfire and Stella's laughter could be heard throughout the BLU side of 2Fort.

While this happened, the other RED mercs had barely anytime to get out of their spawn.

"She's fast," Engi said.

"That's kinda an understatement Engi," said Tai as she grabbed hold of Medic and Heavy, and teleported away.

"Why can't she be like this all the time?" Debbie said with a sigh. "K-9, stay with Engi and keep him safe ok?"

K-9 replied with a bark.

"Tia lets go and make sure Stella doesn't kill herself,"

Tia nodded and grabbed Debbie and Spy's hand, and disappeared.

Sniper, Scout, Soldier and Demo headed out, leaving only Engi, Pyro and K-9 in the spawn.

"Welp, I guess we have briefcase duty today," said Engi as he cocked his shotgun.

 **Back at BLU's side**

Stella had quickly mowed down anyone that she came across and was right outside the room that contained the briefcase. She flattened herself against the wall, and listened in. The familiar beep of a BLU Sentry echoed in the hallway. She grinned, _"So this is how attacking the briefcase room feels like,"_ she thought.

She was about to jump out and blast whoever was in the room, but when she was about to jump she felt a sharp pain in her back. She dropped her machine guns as she fell to the ground. Ignoring the pain, she looked behind her to find only the BLU Spy who was had on a smile.

"It seems that you are not as invincible as we thought," he said.

Stella wanted to get up and punch that smirk off the Spy's face. But the pain was really intense, almost as intense as a Sapper, and her vision started to get blurry.

The last thing she saw was the BLU Spy laughing.

* * *

"Uh oh," said Debbie as she looked at her Pip-Boy.

"What is it?" asked Tia as she fired off several shots at the BLU Heavy. The Heavy pinned down the two at the entrance to BLU base. They had to adjust their plan in order to save Soldier and Scout from the Heavy.

"Stella is in trouble,"

"Shit, but we just can't leave these two here,"

"You go and find Stella, I'll stay here and…what the hell?"

"What now?"

"It's saying her vitals are in flux right now, something's happening to her," she whacked the Pip-Boy. "This thing better not be broken,"

* * *

"One down and four to go," said BLU Spy as he started to walk away from Stella. But as he did he noticed a glow coming from behind him. He turned to find a bright light emitting where Stella lied. "What the hell…"

When the light faded a very different figure was standing where Stella was. The figure looked the same as Stella but instead had on a wielding mask with painted on flames, which was flipped down. Her hair was in a simple ponytail rather than in pigtails. She wore a red sleeveless shirt under an unzipped vest, and had a red colored band tied around her right arm. She had on a similar looking shorts and shoes. On her back was a small ammo drum that had an ammo belt, which led to a M61 Vulcan, which was also on her back. The Vulcan was almost as tall as her, with the grip and handles extending above her head.

BLU Spy couldn't help but notice she almost looked like Heavy, considering the attire and the minigun. He shook his head as he realized the danger he was in and started to back away slowly.

Stella responded by running full speed at the Spy, and using the weight of the minigun and ammo barrel to further increase her speed. She barreled Spy into the rock wall, and the sound of bones could be heard cracking.

"Congratulations," she whispered in Spy's ear. "You're the first person to ever sneak up on me, but know this," she backed up and gripped her minigun. She swung it and held the barrel in front of Spy's face. The six barrels started spinning.

"You're the last,"

* * *

BLU Engi woke up from his nap inside the intel room when he heard a minigun firing. He grabbed his shotgun a decided to investigate. Only when he turned the corner, he knew he shouldn't have gone to investigate the noise. He saw a woman with a rather large and red-hot minigun standing in front of a bloody remains of someone. What Engi found weird was that her hair was ablaze. When she turned and saw him, Engi only had time to scream as the minigun entered his skull.

* * *

Stella shook off the brain matter that stuck to the minigun. She hated it when people got her guns dirty. She reached up to scratch her head when her hand was burned by something. Waving her hand to cool it down, she noticed her reflection on a glass plane.

"Ok I DO look like Heavy," she said. "But why's my hair on fire?"

She decided to figure it out later when she grabbed the intelligence, but froze when she heard the beeping.

 _"Shit, I forgot about the sentry,"_ she thought.

Stella ran towards the desk and jumped behind it as the sentry started spraying bullets and rockets at her position. The sentry stopped after a while, having lost her, and resumed its normal state of scanning the room.

"That was too close,"" she said with a huff as she ran a hand over her hair. "Wait a second," she did another run through and found her hair wasn't on fire anymore.

"This is getting weird now," she said and she hauled the minigun up and let a hail of bullets destroy the sentry.

After destroying the sentry she noticed a flickering and saw in her reflection her hair was, yet again, on fire. Frowning, her gaze turned to her minigun, which was red-hot, and then it hit her.

"No fucking way," she said. "My hair catches on fire when my mingun heats up, that doesn't make any logical sense!"

Flipping the mask up and rubbing her face with her hands, she groaned. "At least as it's not as crazy as coming to life,"

As she finished saying that, she could hear multiple people coming in from both entrances to the intel room. Flipping her mask down and hefting the minigun up, she grinned at the onslaught that would be coming very shortly.

* * *

The battle for Pyro, Engi, and K-9 was rather very boring. None of the BLU mercs had been on RED side for the entire time. Engi sat idly on a chair as he watched Pyro and K-9 play around with a rubber ducky Pyro found in a locker. He looked at a clock and sighed, he knew that Capture the Flag takes a lot of time, and when you have lots of time but nothing to do, well, it was pure torture for the Texan.

* * *

Stella quickly learned that her minigun could set people on fire. When heated up, the bullets it spewed out ignited anything it touches, hence, why every dead body in the room was on fire and burning to a crisp, except for BLU Pyro.

Stella was about to pick up the briefcase when she heard footsteps coming to her. She instinctively turned around, minigun spun up and ready to fire, but only found most of the RED team running into the intel room.

"Stella, thank god you're alright," said Debbie, before observing the carnage around her and Stella's new look. "Why do you look like Heavy, and why is your hair on fire?"

"I'll tell you all when we get back to HQ," she said as she tossed the briefcase to Scout. "But right now, I want to see how much BLUs I can kill before Scout can run back to RED's side," and with that she ran out of the intel room, laughing like a madman.

"Should we be worried?" asked Scout.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok for those who know about it, Stella's minigun acts like Montana's from Battleborn, the more it overheats the more damage is done.**

 **The M61 Vulcan is a minigun for _FIGHTER_ _PLANES,_ it weighs over 200 pounds _without_ the ammo belt and barrel. It's also around six feet in length. **

**Review Question: What should happen next, and who should it focus on? (I mean other than the obvious)**

 **I encourage everyone to try and put up a review when a new chapter comes out, your idea may just appear in the story.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	7. Restricted

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

Never before did the BLU team see someone so utterly, batshit crazy in their lives before. Up until this point the only person that would fit under that category was Soldier, but this new merc took it to an entirely new level.

Whenever a BLU merc took a step outside their spawn, the minigun-wielding woman immediately gunned him down, and not only that, it seemed that she would appear within seconds, no make that milliseconds, whenever they did so. In fact she moved so fast between the two spawns, it gave an illusion that she was in two places at once.

The BLUs decided to stay in spawn, and away from the madwoman for the rest of the round.

"Do you think she's gone?" asked BLU Scout.

"I doubt so lad," said BLU Demo. "She's faster than a banshee, and I'm not gonna be surprised if she is one,"

Soldier stood up and started to march out to the spawn door.

"Soldier, you rocket hopping simpleton, you're going to get killed if you step out there, you know that?" said BLU Sniper.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A WOMAN!" he shouted back. "I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND COWER, I WILL FIGHT THIS WOMAN LIKE A MAN WILL!"

"Oh god," said BLU Scout. "Didn't he die like five times already saying that?"

"Sadly yes Herr Scout," said BLU Medic.

BLU Soldier barely took one step out of spawn before he saw Stella literally appear out of nowhere in front of him.

"Hello there bucket head," she said.

Soldier gave out a war cry before slamming a shovel against her head. The shovelhead broke off as it hit her head and embedded itself in the wooden wall, leaving Soldier holding a stick.

"Uh, mercy?"

"No," she grabbed Soldier's head and ripped it from his body. His head was still attached to his spine as she pulled it out. "Here's a consolation prize boys," she said as she tossed them Soldier's head and spine.

The other BLUs looked at each other nervously as she walked away from the spawn door laughing manically as it closed.

"I think Scout soiled diaper," said BLU Heavy.

"Shut up, fatso,"

* * *

On the other side of the spectrum, RED saw only a bloody bath on BLU's side, heck; the BLU side was so bloody it could be considered the RED side as well.

"I've never seen more blood in my life," said Medic as he saw the BLU side.

"Heavy is now scared of tiny woman,"

"Debbie, why is Stella like this now?" asked Tia.

"Well, considering all she ever does is kill, whatever turned her into this must've amplified her desire to kill, which probably explains why she's so murderous as well as sadistic,"

"And to think she's the laziest out of the four of us," Tai deadpanned.

"I think the BLUs had enough for today, Scout…" Debbie turned to find a sleeping Scout sitting on the intelligence. Rolling her eyes, she shook him awake.

"Who, what, where, I wasn't sleeping," Scout said as he woke up with a yawn.

"Take the intelligence back, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Scout said as he picked up the briefcase and started to run.

Right smack dab into a wall.

"Ow…"

 **Time Skip**

Stella's rampage concluded shortly after Scout returned to RED's side, but also it ended abruptly. As soon as the team got together, she was enveloped in a bright light once again and turned back into her normal self. As it did, however, she fell to the floor and began snoring, obviously worn out from the day's events.

"That is quite the turn of events that happened today," said Engi. "Too bad I wasn't there through,"

"You should have been there Engineer," said Medic. "It was so bloody, in fact, it was even more bloody than yesterday at Upward,"

"Ok, we don't need the specific details, Doc," he turned to Debbie. "So have any idea how this happened?"

Debbie shook her head. "Nope,"

The sound of someone groaning interrupted the conversation. The team turned to the source of the groaning.

Stella.

"Remind me to NEVER do that again," she said to the floor. "This is fucking worse than a hangover,"

"How do you know what a hangover is like if you never drank before?" asked Tai.

Stella was silent for a period before lifting her head to face her. "Good point," she got up and into a sitting position. "What's everyone doing?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just talking about how you turned into a mindless killing machine," said Debbie. "In fact how DID you turn out like that?"

Stella cocked her head in thought. "Hmm," her eyes widened as she remembered the day's events. "THAT FUCKING FRENCH BASTARD!"

The others back away slightly at her outburst. After today, no one wanted to get close to the human sentry.

"That sonabitch stuck his stupid knife into my back," she continued. "Then there was blackness and then I found myself, like, you know, as that minigun wielding killing machine,"

"That would explain the influx in your vitals, but it still doesn't explain why it happened,"

"Whatever it was I really hope it doesn't happen again," Stella said as she got up. "After a while I didn't like it,"

"But aren't you suppo-" started Scout.

"Yes, I do like killing," replied Stella. "What I'm saying is that after a while it didn't feel like me. It felt like someone else was in control, even though I was. It just didn't feel right,"

The room was silent as she continued.

"There's a difference between her and me. I kill with a purpose, she doesn't,"

 **Meanwhile**

The Administrator sat in her chair, watching the many monitors in front of her. She replayed the events that went on again and again.

She smirked.

The addition of these five was a complete surprise at first to her. She even was considering having them "removed", but after their performance, she quickly changed her mind.

"These new arrivals have more to them then I expected," she said to herself. "I wonder…"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Pauling ran into the control room holding a yellow folder.

"Excuse me Administrator," she said in between breaths. "But we have a problem,"

"What is it Ms. Pauling?"

"The BLUs have threatened to not participate in tomorrow's match if those five are to fight alongside RED,"

The Administrator didn't say anything, but continued to watch the monitors. She knew she could force any of the mercs to fight regardless what they wanted to do, but then again, she liked change every now and then.

"Give them what they want," she responded.

Ms. Pauling blinked. She was probably was one of the few people that knew the Administrator on a personal level, and she knew that the Administrator doesn't easily give into someone's demands, especially ones from the mercs.

"W-w- what?"

"You heard me Ms. Pauling, give them what they want,"

"But, why?"

The Administrator turned around. "Ms. Pauling, for the past three days, RED has relied on those five. I feel that they are getting "soft" because of this, do I need to explain further?"

"No ma'am,"

"Good, now inform the teams of this "change","

 **RED HQ**

"WHAT!" exclaimed all the buildings.

"I'm sorry girls, but orders are orders," said Ms. Pauling.

"But the REDs need us," said Stella. "They didn't start winning until we showed up,"

"Exactly," said Ms. Pauling. "The Administrator think the REDs are getting lazy because of you five, can't have you five carrying the entire team,"

"She does have a point there," said Debbie.

"Not helping Deb," Tia said in-between gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, as far as I know it's only for tomorrow, after that you'll be back on the battlefield," Pauling said as she walked away, and out the door.

The buildings looked at each other with nervous looks. How were they going to break this to the REDs?

* * *

"THIS IS TREASON!" shouted the helmeted merc. "JUST BECAUSE SOME BABY-BLUE DRESSED MEN CANNOT FIGHT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE AWAY SOLDIERS ON MY BATTLEFIELD!"

The other REDs were not happy when they heard the news. Most were outraged when they found out the Administrator allowed this.

"That she-devil thinks we're weak, HA!" said Demo. "Bunch a bull,"

"I hate to say this but she's right in a way," said Sniper. "How can I practice killing if everyone's dead?"

"Stupid, stupid game," said Heavy.

"It's only for one battle, as far as we know," said Debbie. "So hopefully we can be back the next day," she turned to Engi. "You good without us, Engi?"

Engi nodded silently.

The mercs stayed silent for the rest of the meeting and one by one they left, leaving only the five in the kitchen.

"That could've gone worse," said Stella. "I just hope they survive tomorrow,"

* * *

 **A/N: A short chapter, wanted to get something up for you readers.**

 **Review Question: What type of technology would you want to be humanized?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	8. Rage

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

Stella couldn't sleep that night. Sure she was worried about how the REDs would do tomorrow, but what troubled her even more was her transformation that happened today. While it did make her job easier, something about that Stella made her shiver. Was she really that murderous as everyone else claimed she was? She knew she was violent, but this other self took it to an entirely new level.

 _"I take it you don't really like me do you?"_

Stella's thoughts stopped when she heard this voice. It sounded awfully familiar. She sat up on the couch and looked around for the source of the voice.

 _"Don't bother looking dumbass, I'm still you remember?"_

"You…"

 _"Look I know you don't like the senseless killing, but deal with it. That's how I work,"_

"How you work? We're the same person!"

 _"Same person? Did you say earlier we're different people?"_

"Yeah, but we still share the same body!" Stella suddenly felt a hand around her neck. She struggled against the invisible force until she saw what was choking her.

Her transformed self materialized right in front of her. Her hand gripped tightly around Stella's neck.

"Look here," she said. "I'm only doing this for the benefit for the both of us, Stella. If you die, I die," she let go of her grip. "I don't like using violence as well, especially to that degree," she said as she turned around. "But I do so to ensure both of our survival, I'm sure my sisters would do the same once they awaken,"

"Wait, the others…"

"Yes, your sisters are much like you, and they harbor each of my sisters as well," she said. "But only time will tell when they're awakened,"

And with that the other Stella slowly vanished, leaving only Stella in the living room. She lied back down on the couch.

"I really hope they are not like her," she thought as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 **Time Skip**

The REDs were on edge the next morning. Despite the match being a Payload race at Hightower, the REDs were unsure how they were going to do.

"Heavy and Medic will stay on the payload for as long as they can," said Engi. The REDs were planning out what to do for today.

"Soldier, Demo, and Pyro will harass the BLUs on their cart. And everyone else will provide support on our cart, is that clear?"

The mercs nodded silently.

"Good, hopefully this handicap wouldn't get those BLU's hopes up too high,"

Debbie went up to Engi and hugged the Texan,

"Stay safe…" she said.

"I will," Engi said as he returned the hug.

 **Time Skip**

The buildings impatiently waited back at RED HQ. All were tense about the battle, but no one was more tense then Debbie. Being the medic of the buildings, she naturally was concerned about the well being of not only her sisters, but for the rest of the mercs. She was constantly on edge, and looked like she would pass out from the stress put on her.

"This. Is. Fucking. Torture," she moaned into the couch. It didn't help that her Pip-Boy constantly told her the status of each of the merc. "This is the fucking third time Scout was blown apart by a rocket already,"

"Deb, could you take a chill pill for once?" Stella asked sitting next to her sister. "Take it easy for a day,"

"Oh you make it sound so easy," Debbie moaned. "You're not the person who worries about you guys every waking hour. I could've saved fifty of the sixty lives that were lost if I was there,"

"Deb," Stella rubbed her sister's back. "Those mercs had gone through hell and back, and we know it. They've held their own before we became humans, so don't worry that much,"

"I know Stella…but I've seen them die right in front of me. I wished I could do something else then heal, at least you could attack them,"

Just then the Pip-Boy beeped once again.

"Who's it this time?" Debbie mumbled as she looked at the screen. As she did her eyes widened. "No…no, no, NO!"

 _"Oh dear,"_ Stella thought. _"It must be Engi,"_

"I am not letting those bastard BLUs fuck you over," she said as she got up, but was pulled down by Stella.

"Debbie, Engi can handle this by himself, he never had us around when we were still buildings,"

"No he can't!" Debbie said back. "On wrong move and he's toast! He's useless without us,"

"He's not!" now at this point the two were arguing so loud that the twins and K-9 peeked in the room so see what was going on.

"I don't like where this is going," said Tia.

"Me too," said Tai as she comforted K-9, who was whimpering. "They're even scaring K-9,"

The three debated whether or not to intervene; they wanted to break up the fight, but at the same time didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"ENGI CAN HANDLE THESE SITUATIONS ON HIS OWN DEBBIE!" Stella shouted. "YOU JUST CAN'T BABY HIM OR ANY OF THE OTHER MERCS!"

"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION I KEEP EVERYONE ALIVE!" Debbie shouted back. "I HAVE SOME CONCERN FOR THE OTHERS UNLIKE YOU!"

"NO CONCERN? I KILL THOSE WHO HURT THEM FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU JUST SIT THERE AND HEAL, GODDAMMIT!"

"THAT'S MY POINT! I WANT TO HELP OUT, NOT JUST SIT AROUND! SO FUCK YOU, I'M GOING NO MATTER WHAT!" and with that Debbie turned and started to leave.

Stella's eye turned red as she went over to grab Debbie, but before she could touch her, a fist connected with her chest and sent Stella flying into a wall. She groaned as blood trickled out her mouth, she never knew Debbie could deliver a punch like that, but when she looked up there was someone else then Debbie standing there.

The fist that punched Stella was made of metal and not flesh, in fact, the figure's entire left arm was robotic. Her brown hair was tucked into a red and white cap, with a ponytail sticking out the back. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue and had a red bandana tied around the lower part of her face. She wore a red tank top with a harness that held a pistol holster and two pistol magazines. She wore blue shorts and black shoes, on the figure's shoes were rocket-like thrusters. The figure also had a muscular build to her, similar to Stella. In her other hand, held a rifle like gun.

"Do not fuck with me, Stella," the figure said pointing to her using her metal arm. "And neither you too sister," the figure then turned and left.

"Stella!" the twins said as they went over and checked on their older sister. K-9 also had a look of concern on his face as well.

"I'm ok you three," Stella said as she got up slowly and wiped the blood off her face.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Tia. "Don't tell me we're having a repeat of yesterday,"

"And why did she refer to you like two people?" added Tai.

"First off Debbie transformed like I did and two, you know my other self?" the twins nodded. "Well, that other me calls that her sister. You two are like that as well,"

"Wait, so we all have a psychotic personality?" said Tai. "I can't think if that's freaky or cool,"

"We can discuss if this is cool later on," interrupted Tia. "Right now we have to stop Debbie from…"

"Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ms. Pauling said as she walked in.

Tai slapped her hand over Tia's mouth,

"No, no you aren't. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I got good news. First the Administrator is allowing you girls to fight again. She saw that RED is capable of holding their own, considering their cart is at the lift already, and she's allowing you five to join in right now…ah, where is…"

"Already heading to there because she blew a GASKET!" said Stella. "WHY WASN'T THIS TOLD EARLIER?"

"What?"

"You know yesterday where Stella "transformed"?" said Tai. "Well that happened to Debbie like five minutes ago, so…"

Ms. Pauling sighed. "Another massacre?"

"Oh yeah,"

 **Meanwhile**

BLU team was surprised at RED team's push today at Hightower. Each team was able to push their respective carts to the lift, RED team getting there first, but now each team had the hard task of staying on the lift so the bomb would reach the top.

"How are we going to get that bomb all the way up there?" Sniper asked Engi. "Cause every time we stand on there something blows us off and it comes crashing down,"

"Well, Soldier and Demo can take care of their counterparts," Engi said. "The only thing that's keeping us down is the other Sniper, since Heavy and Medic can push the cart to the top easily if he would stop shooting them,"

"I would take down that bloke, but he only comes out if the cart starts going, and if I move from here I'll be exposed to Soldier,"

"Where's S-" Engi stopped talking when he heard a thumping sound. He looked behind him to find three sticky bombs land near the two. "BOMBS!"

Engi jumped to avoid the explosion, but Sniper never had time to react and was blown to pieces. Engi was still hurt though; he coughed as smoke filled his lungs. He tried to stand but found out one of his legs was blown off.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the BLU Demo as he appeared from the smoke. "Stop hiding behind yer toys, lad!"

Engi reached for his shotgun to find it was broken because of the explosion, he didn't find his pistol either. He then took out the only weapon he had on hand, his wrench.

"Not so tough without yer friends huh?" said BLU Demo. "Now I'm going to make it nice an-"

WANG!

Engi had thrown the wrench at BLU Demo in an act of defiance. He used this distraction to slowly pull himself away from the drunk.

"Oh I feel…ach! Where do you think you're going?" said BLU Demo as he shook his head from the circling stars. He pulled out his bottle and slowly walked towards Engi. "Ohh, I'm gonna beat ya so hard, you'll have a twitch!"

Engi quickened his pace, but was still moving slow as the drunk slowly closed the little distance that was between the two. Engi looked back to find BLU Demo hovering right over him, the bottle smashed and ready to swing.

"Don't fret boyo, I'll be…" just then BLU Demo burst into flames. "FIRRRRRRRRE!"

Engi blinked. Did Pyro arrive in time to save him? Was it Heavy with the Huo-Long Heatmaker? Soldier and the Cow Mangler?

The answer to all three questions was no as a female figure with a robotic arm grabbed BLU Demo and threw him against a wall. She pointed the rifle she held in her other hand and pulled the trigger. The gun let loose a fireball that roasted the explosive expert.

Engi was stunned at the events that happened, and was even more stunned when the figure's robotic arm started glowing red. It shot out a beam that started healing Engi's wound, and reattached his leg.

"Debbie?" Engi asked.

Debbie nodded as she finished healing the Texan.

"B-b-but you're not supposed to be here!"

"Look, I couldn't stand watching you guys keep getting hurt. I know what I am doing is wrong, but I'd do anything to keep you and the others safe,"

"Still D-" Engi was silenced when Debbie pulled down her bandana and kissed Engi on the lips. Engi blushed slightly when she pulled away and pulled up her bandana.

"But that's the real reason," Debbie said as she got up and walked out to the battlements.

Engi watched as she launched herself towards BLU's battlements. He sat wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: And my first attempt at creating the start of a romance. In other news, this is an example when I get new ideas, at first it was going to be all Avatar and fire bending and blah, blah, blah. Then I said "screw it" and went with this.**

 **And to make it clear, the buildings', sans K-9, transformed selves are one group of sisters. While their regular forms are a different group of sisters.**

 **Confused much? Yeah...the story explains it better.**

 **Review Question: Should there be another "enemy" in this story?"**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	9. Hell on Hightower

**A/N: Ditto. 1k views yay!**

 **Forewarning: There is a character who is naked in this chapter, but it is not a human, well it's human-like. But if you don't like nudity, close this story now! You have been warned!**

* * *

Debbie landed on the BLU battlements and immediately roasted the BLU Sniper. He barely had enough time to react before he went up in flames. Her attention then turned to the BLU Soldier, who just walked out of spawn and was currently standing in shock at the scene. As quick as lightning, she ran up to him and delivered a bone-crushing uppercut with her metal arm. A tooth popped out of his mouth as metal connected to flesh.

She finished the beating with a solid punch to the patriot's chest, sending him to the wall. BLU Soldier started to slide down the wall after hitting it and a pool of blood formed around where he sat.

Debbie turned away from the dead man. As she walked away a metal ball soon formed in her metal hand, she brought the ball to her face and looked over it before gently setting it down in the corner of the battlements, opposite where the BLU Soldier sat.

"Sit tight, my little beauty," she said to the sphere before running off.

* * *

Scout was in a pickle. He was currently running from his counterpart; he would fight back but a sticky bomb explosion from the BLU Demoman sent his weapons flying off the cliff. Scout was far from his spawn, so he had no choice but to try and survive until a teammate arrived.

"Ooo, not so tough now are ya?" BLU Scout taunted as he shot at Scout.

"Says the guy with the gun," retorted Scout who blew a raspberry at his counterpart. "And you still can't aim with that thing,"

BLU Scout only groaned as he missed Scout once again.

"You'll never hit me. You'll never hit my tin-omph!" Scout didn't pay attention where he was going and ran smack dab into the BLU Heavy. "Awwh, who da hell…ah crap,"

"Little, little, man," said the Russian.

"Prepare to lose your kneecaps, chucklenuts," said BLU Scout who caught up.

"Ohh, dis ain't good…" Scout said as he was backed into a corner. But then something unexpected happened.

A silver colored blade suddenly appeared in BLU Heavy's chest, and proceeded to carve its way upward, cutting him partially in half. The Heavy fell down to revel a female figure; she swung her arm to the left and decapitated BLU Scout with one clean swipe. Scout expected to find a sword in her hand, but instead found out her left arm was one giant blade. He also found out that the female was one, completely colored silver, and two, naked.

Scout gulped. "I think I just soiled myself," he said as he saw the blade turn back into a metal arm.

"You're welcome," the figure said before taking off.

"Uh, thanks?" Scout said with a confused look on his face.

 **Earlier**

Back at the BLU battlements, some of the BLU mercs had gathered around the silver sphere.

"What do you think it is?" asked BLU Spy.

BLU Engi reached down and picked up the ball. He looked at it with curiosity.

"Well, it's a really smooth, silver, metal ball, hey, what else can I say about it?" he said as he placed it back on the ground.

"I was looking for what it may be, Engineer, not what it is,"

"Who knows? Pyro?"

The arsonist sat staring intensely at the sphere, hypnotized by it.

"Pyro?" Engi said a little louder, gaining his attention.

Pyro simply shrugged before getting up and walking way.

"So the Administrator reversed her order?" said Spy with a sigh. "Might as well let the REDs win already,"

"You can say that again," said Sniper as he walked out of spawn. "I just got roasted by one of those female monstrosities,"

"Wait they're here already?" asked Engi.

"Yup, in fact there she is," Sniper said pointing to the central platform. The figure in question had just landed hard on top of BLU Soldier, and rocketed away out of sight.

"Merde," Spy mumbled.

While the three talked, they never knew that the sphere was changing. First it started to liquefy, and the sphere became a puddle. Then from the puddle, the liquid slowly started to form a solid shape. When it finished, it had the form of a nude, female completely colored silver with glowing red eyes.

The female looked towards the BLU mercs and approached Sniper. She held out a finger to the back of his head.

"For the most part, at least there's only one of them," said Spy.

Just then they heard a noise and the two looked to Sniper, who had a very large spike coming from his head and jutted at least a foot out. The spike retracted and Sniper fell to the ground dead, behind him was the silver female figure. She had on an emotionless face.

"What the hell is that?" said Engi as the two of them started to back away from the female.

Spy was speechless as he saw both of her arms turn into sharp blades. He gulped. Never before in his life he saw something like this.

The female ran toward the two, and blood soon stained the walls.

* * *

Spy ran around the battlefield disguised as the BLU Pyro. He was about to backstab the BLU Demo, but before he could, a silver colored blur swept by the Demo, and the Scotsman fell to the ground in pieces.

Spy blinked, what in the world could have done this? He heard a yell and cloaked to investigate. He headed towards the source of the noise.

What he saw shocked him.

A woman colored silver stood in front of a cowering BLU Medic, who was against the wall in a corner. Behind the woman was the decapitated body of the BLU Heavy. What shocked him the most was her right arm was a large blade.

Spy heard the Medic pleading for his life, but the woman ignored the pleas of mercy. She brought her sword-arm up and sliced right though Medic, ending the pleading.

Spy gasped but realized his mistake too late as he found a sword blade against his neck. The woman was able to find him even when he was cloaked.

The Frenchman returned visible as his cloak wore off, he gulped as she looked at him with those ominous, glowing red eyes. After some tense seconds, the woman backed off and walked past Spy before breaking into a sprint.

Spy watched her disappear around a corner before breathing a sigh of relief, one wrong move and he could've died.

* * *

Engi thought about what happened between him and Debbie for the rest of the match. He was no means a lady's man in any way. His last relationship didn't end well for the Texan, and it was one of the few secrets the Texan kept from his teammates.

He watched Debbie soar into the air before landing in front of some BLU mercs. She lit them up, literally, with a bucket load of fireballs before running away.

She was dangerously smart like Engi, for one, but that's pretty much where the similarities end. She was way deadlier than he was, and was way better at almost everything else than he was.

But one question stuck out from the rest:

Why him?

At first he expected her to be into Medic, considering they are both healers, but it seemed that she avoided the doctor for some reason, like they were mortal enemies of some sort.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an explosion; he turned to find that the others were able to push the cart all the way to the top of the lift. Engi let his shotgun rest on his shoulder as he walked back to spawn.

 **Time Skip**

The REDs were surprised to find the other buildings waiting for them inside their spawn. Stella told them what Ms. Pauling announced and cleared up much of the confusion.

"Debbie," Spy said. "I've seen someone else on the battlefield today, a silver colored woman,"

"Yeah, who or what was that?" added Scout.

"Oh, her…" said Debbie. "About that…first off she's a robot,"

"THAT'S A ROBOT?" Scout shouted. "B-b-but the thing had a freaking sword arm!"

"Let me explain,"

"Yeah you better,"

Debbie glared at Scout, who forgot she could rip his head off any moment.

"This human-like robot, which I created on the fly, is made up a liquid-like metal alloy, and can shapeshift its body to form mainly stabbing weapons, I'm still working on her so she can shapeshift into other people or at least assume a more decent appearance so she's not naked all the time,"

"…"

"That is literally the simplest I could give it to you what else do you want?"

"How long did it take you to make that robot?"

"About 0.00003 nanoseconds, why?"

"Uh, nothing…wait where is the robot anyways?"

"Here," Debbie said as she held out her metal hand and formed a silver colored sphere. "When inactive, she's in this ball-like form," she placed the sphere on the ground and then it started to transform into the woman.

"What kind of witchcraft is this?" Demo asked, his bottle long forgotten.

"Damn girl, remind me to never anger you again," said Stella as she looked over the woman.

"Aww, does that mean you'll stop being a lazy couch potato?"

Stella chuckled. "You can't get everything, am I right?"

"Is she sentient?" asked Engi.

"I don't think so…but then again," Debbie said as she walked around the woman. "She could be,"

* * *

"So do we have a place we can test Prototype #1,018?"

"Yes…the most suitable place we found was a remote town in New Mexico, Teufort I believe?"

"Teufort…I remember that place. Doesn't Reliable Excavations and Demolitions and Builders' League United, own the town or something?"

"Something like that, I guess,"

"And testing is best here?"

"Yes, and a certain woman by the name Helen invited us to test out this Prototype against some mercenaries, if we dare,"

"Only mercenaries? She thinks mercenaries can beat this thing?"

"Yup, she sounded pretty confident about it as well,"

"Well that _bitch_ better learn to keep her mouth shut. When she sees this beat those mercs, she'll learn to hold her tongue better,"

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone who asks how dafuq I come up with this character here's the thing: Renaissance inspiration (i.e learning) and two Terminator 2.**

 **Also in response to the review question previously: right now it is split 1-1. I will go either way if there is a major shift, i.e 4-3 or 3-4, but right now I'm considering combining the two ideas.**

 **Expect longer wait times in-between chapters. Summer school is a REAL bitch this year, so only 3-5 hours of working on stories a day. (It takes a long time if I get stuck too)**

 **Review Question: Name the new robot. (This is your time to influence me, so make this count!)**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	10. The Duel pt1

**A/N: Ditto. Thanks to Shadowjonathan, BurlyClock, tayziwen, and Arsenal18 for following and favoriting!**

 **The winner of the naming contest goes to... MisterDoctorSir! Congratulations to him and for everyone else who submitted names.**

* * *

Debbie understood quite well why Stella did not really like her other self. One, it sapped all of her energy when she turned back to her normal self, but what she really didn't like about her other self was that her other self acted so differently. Sure she brave, and can handle situations on her own, but she wasn't a killing machine like Stella was, and she didn't see killing as fun as her other self did.

She also remembered how her other self kissed Engi. She mentally kicked herself when she saw it happen. She always wanted to keep it a secret, but at least no one else saw it right?

On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel more empowered when she was in this transformed state. It was like a kick-start of some sorts that unlocked her full potential, in fact, even she was impressed on how fast she made Delta, she decided to name the metal liquid robot that, without that boost it would probably take years for her to complete something like that.

On a secondary note, she and the others have yet to see the twins transform, a transformation no one really wants to see.

Why?

Well considering their chaotic and unpredictable nature, who knows how their other selves may be. Debbie knows how dangerous the twins could be, even when they were buildings. Telefrags could kill anyone, even when they are under an uber, making the Teleporters even more dangerous than the Sentry gun.

She looked to her right and found the twins playing with K-9 outside the garage. She was currently inside the garage trying to fix and upgrade Delta. It was hard, considering she lost her supercomputer memory when she turned back, but every now and then her other self would give her some advice on how to upgrade Delta.

She smirked at the three; the trio was almost inseparable. It was hard not to find one without finding the other two. She turned back to the metal ball and continued to work on it.

 **Meanwhile**

The Administrator

She was a powerful woman.

She controlled the actions of both mercs from RED and BLU with an iron fist. Most mercs had never seen the Administrator before, and most probably will never, but all can recognize her voice. A voice filled with disgust and hatred towards the mercs. She hardly recognizes victories, but shames losses with a devastating tone of disappointment.

She was an older woman with aging black hair. She wore the color purple on her blouse and skirt. The woman sat on a chair in a control room filled with monitors and a large control panel. However, she wasn't the only person in the room.

"So you're still confident these mercs can defeat the Prototype?" said a voice from the darkness.

She took a long drag from a cigarette before responding, "Yes,"

"How can you be so sure about them winning?" asked another voice.

"These men had fought a mage, a giant eyeball, and an axe wielding psychopath," she said. "A simple robot like yours is just the same as that,"

"No it is not just a robot," said the first voice. "This is a mechanical masterpiece. This would reshape warfare in an entirely different way,"

"Exactly, less lives will be lost, humans can do other things then just fight,"

"But where is the fun in that?" the Administrator said in her usual monotone voice. She turned to face the unseen men. "These men make their livings by killing, and they are not going to let a machine take it," she turned back. "I've seen them, every single one of them. These men and women are not ordinary humans, and they cannot be replaced,"

"We'll see, we'll see," said the first voice.

She heard the two men leave, and turned to the intercom in front of her.

"Pauling?"

"Yes, Administrator?"

"Prepare the mercs, every single one of them,"

* * *

The RED and BLU teams were both in a small room together. Now this would be a concoction that would rival hell, but with some incredible restraint, both teams were able to prevent themselves from tearing each other apart.

The ones showing the most restraint were the buildings, considering they were programmed to fire anything colored blue, it was only natural that they would have a natural hatred of the BLUs as humans and animal.

"If something doesn't happen in the next minute, I am going to lose it," Stella said between gritted teeth. "And the Frenchman's going first,"

Luckily for everyone Ms. Pauling walked in, easing the tension a bit.

"This better be good Pauling," said BLU Sniper. "Couldn't stand being here anymore,"

"I couldn't stand seeing your kangaroo ass the moment _you_ stepped in here, campfire!" said Soldier.

"What did you say, you rockethopping simpleton?"

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe if you were close to me like on the front lines, YOU WOULD'VE HEARD IT!"

THUD!

THUD!

Stella quickly quelled the argument by ramming both men's heads into the wall, effectively shutting them up.

"Thank you Stella," said Ms. Pauling. "Now we can start…"

"What are we doing?" asked Engi.

"Well today is going to be different then most matches…RED and BLU have to work together today,"

Uproar quickly dominated the once quiet room.

"This is madness!" said Scout. "Do you expect me to fight along side him?"

"No way!" said BLU Scout. "I will not fight with that RED copycat,"

The Teleporter twins looked at each other and nodded. They loudly whistled simultaneously and were able to restore order to the room.

"Look, this is only for a day guys and girls," said Ms. Pauling. "Besides, your job are on the line if you fail today,"

This got everyone's attention.

"Today you will be fighting a robot designed for warfare," she said. "This robot is no laughing matter as well. The creators said this robot could survive nuclear warfare if it has to,"

Silence was the only response.

"The Administrator believes you mercs could take this machine down," she continued. "The creators doubt her assumption," she paused for a second. "You cannot fail this mission, do whatever it takes to defeat this robot, else you may be replaced by a machine,"

Ms. Pauling walked out of the room, and the room was silent for a moment as the mercs looked at each other.

Today was not looking good for anyone.

* * *

"We will not let a robot take our jobs," Soldier said. "Do you understand that?"

RED team currently was in their planning room discussing on what they should do.

"Well for starters, it's not going to be easy," said Engi. "From what Ms. Pauling said this thing is going be heavily armored considering it's supposed to survive nuclear warfare, so it must be slow,"

"So we hit it hard and fast?" said Stella. "Sounds like a plan,"

"But remember," said Spy. "It could be heavily armored as well as fast, but we should all be on high alert and be ready to take on anything it throws at us,"

The mercs nodded.

"Where are we going?" asked Sniper.

"Arena 2Fort," said Engi. "But I've heard the Respawners are going to be active, so it isn't going to be an Arena match,"

"Let's get this over with," said Scout. "The faster we do this the faster we can get away from the BLUs,"

 **Time Skip**

Arena 2Fort was similar to 2Fort, but with some modifications. First, both entrances to the intelligence rooms were closed off. Secondly, the water in the sewers had been drained, and makeshift stairs were added for easy access in and out of the drained sewers. Other than that the rest of 2Fort remained unchanged.

The RED spawns were more crowded than usual. The RED team was in the main spawn while the BLU team was in the battlement spawn.

Majority of the RED team stayed silent when getting ready, the only sounds were coming from their weapons.

"So we're going out with no plan?" asked Tia breaking the silence.

"Yup," replied Stella as she closed the cover of one of a machine gun ammo case. "Until we find out what this war machine is capable of, it's anything goes,"

"Attention mercs," the voice of the Administrator stopped what everyone was doing. "This battle will require both teams to work together," it sounded like she had a hard time saying this. "Protect our honor and kill this robot! Do not let me down,"

There was a brief pause.

"Mission begins in **_THIRTY_** seconds,"

The RED mercs got up and prepared to exit spawn.

"Let's do this," said Demo as he got into a battle stance.

"About time," said Stella. "My trigger fingers were getting itchy,"

Soldier cracked his neck.

"Twenty seconds…"

Engi looked at his PDA before pocketing it.

Scout checked the clip in his pistol.

"Ten seconds…"

The barrels of Tia's revolvers clicked.

" **Five** ,"

" **Four** ,"

" **Three** ,"

" **Two** ,"

" **One** …"

The siren sounded and the metal blast door of the spawn opened. The REDs made their ways to the battlements and found the BLUs doing the same thing. The Snipers and Engis stayed on the battlements while the others dropped down to the first floor, and met in front of the bridge.

Despite outnumbering the robot, everyone was still on edge and keep their weapons at the ready.

"Where is it?" whispered Tai.

"I don't know," said Debbie. "You got anything Sniper?"

Both Snipers gestured with their hands indicating they didn't see anything.

"So…who wants to see where it is?" Scout asked meekly.

"We'll go," said Spy. "We'll check out the main entrance, while another team goes in from the sewers, and another group stays here and makes sure those four up top are ok,"

"Sounds like a plan," said BLU Scout.

 **"Too bad you won't be needing it,"**

The mercs turned to the source of the voice. It came from a large, humanoid figure from across the bridge. The figure was as tall, probably taller, than Heavy. It was heavily armored and wore a respirator-like mask and helmet. From the two eyeholes, an eerie green light shone through it.

"Uh Snipes?" said Scout. "How long was that thing standing there?"

"I-I don't know," said Sniper. "I was looking at the place where it was standing and it just…appeared there,"

"ATTACK!" shouted both Soldiers. Soldier rocketjumped across the canal while BLU Soldier fired at it across the bridge.

"GET A HAIRCUT, TRASHCAN!" Soldier shouted as he fired rockets from above the figure.

The rockets impacted the figure and the figure was soon engulfed in a flurry of smoke and explosions. As it cleared however, to the dismay to everyone, the figure was still standing, in fact, it looked like it didn't move at all.

 **"My turn,"** it said as a large sniper rifle appeared in its hand. It then pointed it at Soldier, who just landed on the BLU battlements.

"HIT THE DECK, SOLDIER!" Stella shouted as she jumped feet first into the robot so knock its aim away. But it didn't budge as she plowed into it, and landed on her back.

Luckily Soldier was able to duck in time as the robot fired. It fired a large laser beam that would've vaporized the American. But he didn't come out unscathed; well his helmet didn't at least. The headgear hovered in the air for a split second as Soldier ducked down and now had a large hole that went through the front and out the back of the helmet. Soldier took it off and groaned as he saw the damage done to it.

The figure turned to the mercs as bullets, grenades, and rockets pelted it, each having no effect on it.

"What the hell is that thing made of?" yelled Stella over the noise.

"I don't know," replied Debbie. "But whatever it is, it's fricking tough,"

The sound of the rifle charging up again caught everyone's attention, and everyone tried to scatter, but this time instead of firing off just a single shot, the rifle let out a continuous beam that cut down BLU Demo, Heavy, and Pyro.

"Any ideas guys?" Scout said as he spat out dirt.

"No," Medic said. He gasped, "Herr Spy is in danger!"

Spy uncloaked behind the figure and tried to backstab him, but his butterfly knife broke upon hitting the robot's back. The figure suddenly turned around and grabbed him by the neck. Tia teleported to Spy and was about to get him out of danger, when the robot smacked her with the back of its hand, sending her crashing into the fence barrier.

"TIA!" Tai yelled as she teleported over to her sister. She found her twin semi-conscious with blood coming from her head. "No, no, no Tia…"

"Ugh…should've seen that coming," she moaned.

At the same time, while the robot was distracted, Stella and K-9, in his anthropomorphic form, tackled the robot, freeing Spy, who retreated to the RED side.

"You are so dead," Stella said, her right eye glowing menacingly. K-9 only growled at the robot.

The robot threw the two off of him and stood up. Stella charged at it and swung a punch. The robot dodged it with ease and all the other punches she threw. It stopped dodging to throw a punch at her, which connected and sent her flying back to the RED side and into the structure.

Debbie was checking over Tia when she heard a crash and the splintering of wood. She turned to find Stella in a small hole in the wall of the building.

"I'm ok…" she heard Stella say. Debbie turned and saw K-9 currently going against the robot, which had somehow produced two swords. The other mercs were also trying to help by shooting at the robot whenever they can, but from what Debbie could tell, it wasn't doing much against the robot.

K-9 swiped at the robot and was able to land hits on the fast moving machine, but the thing can tank the powerful hits and deliver equally devastating hits back on the German Shepard.

"Stella," said Debbie. "K-9's not going to hold up much longer against that thing," she indicated to the large cuts on the bipedal canine.

Stella groaned as she got up from the rubble. "Man that thing can hit," she cracked her neck. "But I received worse, you ready to lay the hurt, Debbie?"

"Yup," she said as she finished healing Tia. "No one hurts my sister,"

* * *

K-9 was starting to pant and the wounds he received started to take their toll on the canine. He didn't know how this thing was able to withstand each blow, considering everyone else he fought simply died in one hit.

The robot jumped at him while swinging both swords, K-9 swiped at one sword, defecting it, but the other was able to graze him slightly on his left arm, adding to the multiple cuts he already had. The robot followed up with a flurry of slices and slashes, they became so fast that K-9 was unable to keep up his defenses and deflect each swing. The robot knocked him to the ground with a backhanded swing and would've finished him if not Delta sped in and blocked the stab.

The liquid metal robot was able to push the robot back away from K-9, as Stella-X and Debbie-X arrived.

"Take five, big fella," said Stella-X as she readied her minigun. "Our turn,"

Debbie-X quickly healed K-9 and aimed her rifle at the robot. K-9 nodded and headed back to the RED side.

The robot simply swung its swords around and charged the three.

Delta was the first to meet the robot and responded to its sword with a sword of its own. Both robots matched each move with their own, neither gaining the advantage nor losing ground. But Delta was able to find an opening in the robot's defenses and jabbed a blade into its chest, everyone thought it was over until the hole started to close up again.

"No way…" said Debbie-X.

"What the hell are you?" asked Stella-X.

 **Meanwhile**

The Administrator looked at what was happening via a monitor. She saw all the events that transpired ever since the match started. It seemed that the mercs were having some difficultly with this robot, and with the recent event of it regenerating, it may seem that the mercs are going be in for the long run.

"Have you considered recanting what you said earlier?" a man wearing a black suit and sunglasses said.

"You should," another man wearing similar attire said. "Man cannot keep up with the superiority of machines,"

The Administrator didn't turn around to answer. Though she didn't show it, she was worried. Her faith in the mercs and the new arrivals were diminishing by the second as the robot cut down Stella-X. She internally groaned as she watched the monitors, it seemed that she was wrong for the first time in her life, that is, until something caught her eye.

The twins.

She never recalled those two ever transforming. Maybe…

She smirked.

Maybe she still had a trump card in her hand.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, gentlemen," she said with her usual cold tone. "There are still many surprises that are to revealed,"

* * *

"You ok K-9?" asked Tai. "You took quite a beating there,"

"Yeah I'm ok," said K-9. "Is Tia ok? I'm more worried about her,"

The two looked at the unconscious Teleporter, Tia had passed out and was sleeping soundly despite the noise from the battle.

"She is, but I have no idea how she could sleep at a time like this,"

The sound of explosions, death screams, and the splintering of wood caught the two's attention. The robot was currently hacking away at the mercs, who stood little to no chance against the machine.

"Wait, where's Debbie and Stella?" said Tai. "Weren't they fighting the robot a couple of seconds ago?"

"They were,"

The two froze as their gaze turned them to the robot, which was standing a few feet from them. Blood stained and dripped from its metal body.

"I was expecting more of a fight from those three," it said as it started to walk towards them. "And those mercs, hah! Nothing more than pigs sent to the slaughterhouse,"

"What are you?" Tai said as she started backing up to Tia, her shotgun at the ready. K-9 got ready to pounce if the robot decided to attack.

"The next generation of soldiers," it said as it charged at Tai.

"Tai! Get outta here!" K-9 said as he tried to get in-between the two.

Tai grabbed Tia by her collar and teleported away just as a sword hit where she was standing.

"…"

"RAAAAAGGH!"

The robot turned and deflected a blow from an ubered K-9, and the two began fighting.

* * *

 **A/N: 'bangs head on table' Holy crap this was looooooong. This is by far the longest chapter I've written, 3k words. If you can't picture what the robot looks like think of it like the iconic Fallout armor. Also the transformed buildings' selves are now called their name plus 'X' added to it, it's so it clears up the confusion. Now excuse me while I write part two now...god I'm a workaholic.**

 **Review Question: Any thoughts so far on the story?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	11. The Duel pt2

**A/N: Ditto. Shoutout to Gamergalwrites, Arsenal18, and Capricorn the mediocre for following and faving!**

* * *

 _"Fucking hell, how did I get here?"_

Stella-X vision cleared as she found herself in front of BLU's main spawn looking straight up to a hole in the ceiling.

"Well, that answers that," she winced as she got up into a sitting position. She looked down to find her torso badly cut up and bleeding, it's surprising she didn't bleed to death yet. She looked to her right and found her minigun, scratched up for being used as a shield and the ammo belt torn. As she stood up, she reattached the ammo belt to the minigun and slung it over her back.

"I hope Debbie's all right," she said as she ran towards the battlements. She saw K-9 and some other mercs fighting the robot across on the RED side. Despite her condition, she leapt towards the battle to help out the German Shepard.

* * *

Debbie-X was currently doing some emergency repairs on Delta after the two were thrown into the RED courtyard. The robot did a number on the three of them, and they had clearly underestimated how powerful it was. As she quickly fixed some wires, she heard someone falling towards them. She grabbed Delta and rolled out of the way just as Stella-X crashed landed in the courtyard.

"Ow…I think I felt that," Stella-X said into the dirt.

Debbie motioned to Delta and the robot ran out back into the battle, and went over to her sister. She started to heal her as she pulled her face out of the dirt.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," said Stella-X. "Found anything that can help us to defeat this thing?"

"Not really," Debbie replied. "All we know is that it can regenerate like Delta, is extremely proficient in combat, and also is really cocky,"

"Woop de do," Stella-X said as she took the minigun off her back. "Hey, have you seen the twins around? I didn't see them around the battle,"

"I haven't," said Debbie-X as she finished healing Stella-X. "But I'm sure they're ok, you know them,"

* * *

The mercs did not like where this battle was going. They couldn't do much against the robot considering it shrugged off anything they threw at it, and it easily killed them whenever it had the chance. To make matters worse, the new mercs were not even making a dent in the thing, and it was able to easily defeat them in a heartbeat.

"CHARGE NOW DOCTOR!" shouted BLU Heavy. "EEEYYAHHHHHH!"

The two charged the robot as it was occupied with K-9, who wasn't looking so good. BLU Heavy let a hail of bullets rain down on the robot, but each pinged off its armor. Heck, the robot didn't even pay attention to the pair as it sliced through K-9's skin and into his body.

The German Shepard was drenched in sweat, blood, and cuts as he wildly swiped at the robot, which dodged the claws. He roared as he blindly charged the machine only to receive two more slashes to his chest. The anthro. collapsed to the ground and was delirious, the wounds were taking their toll yet again on him. He would've fallen right there and now, unless it was for Delta and Stella-X, who quickly intervened.

"Get away from our dog, rustbucket!" she shouted as the Vulcan shouted with bullets.

The bullets penetrated the robot, but it didn't seem to faze it as it deflected every blow Delta swung at it.

"Don't you see this fighting is pointless?" it said as metal clashed with metal. "You cannot beat me,"

"We'll see about that," said Debbie-X as she started healing K-9 as she landed.

* * *

Tai and Tia reappeared in the BLU sewers unharmed. Tai collapsed into a sitting position and dropped her shotgun her breathing was labored. Though they don't show it, teleporting too much can quickly tire out the twins and that was the feeling Tai had right now. She looked over to Tia and decided to wake her up. She first decided to flick her nose, then poking her, and shooting her shotgun. When that didn't work she resorted to slapping the hell out of her.

SLAP!

"OW!"

That woke her up.

"What was that for?" Tia said as she rubbed her cheek.

"For sleeping like a rock during a battle," Tai said. "I'm so glad I wasn't stabbed,"

"Oh sorry," she looked around. "Where is everyone else? Did we win?"

"Nope, still fighting that monstrosity of a machine, and believe me our asses are being handed to us,"

"Mmh,"

The twins sat in silence as the sounds of battle echoed from above.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Tia.

"No," said Tai. "Unless we can "magically" turn into our other selves, I doubt we can do anything to help out,"

 **BOOM!**

An explosion echoed throughout the sewers followed by a scream of a Soldier.

The twins sat and waited for an unknown amount of time until the sounds of battle abruptly stopped.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Tia as she got out her revolvers.

"Sound of what?" asked Tai as she took of her headphones.

"The noise stopped," she said. "That either means we won, or it won,"

"Investigate?"

"Yup,"

The twins got up and made their way into the BLU base. They cautiously snuck to the main two doors to the BLU base and peeked out a door.

"Hey," whispered Tai. "Why are we looking out the same door?"

"I don't know," Tia whispered back. "I was following you,"

The two looked out and saw the carnage. The bodies of the mercs lay in pieces around the bridge areas; the bridge and battlements were in shambles, but still holding up. But what startled the two the most was the sight of their battered sisters.

Stella-X was lying face down on the ground, her minigun nowhere in sight, and a pool of blood slowly making its way to the waterless canal. Debbie-X lied partially inside a hole that was in a wall of RED base. Delta was nowhere to be seen, and K-9 was slumped against the chain-link fence.

"Are they…" Tia chocked out.

"I don't know," said Tai.

Tia started to walk out to check on their sisters when Tai grabbed her shirt.

"Hey!"

"Don't just walk out there, we don't know where the robot is,"

"I think we do," said Tia as gulped.

Tai raised an eyebrow before noticing an unfamiliar presence behind her.

"It's behind me right?"

Tia nodded furiously.

"Well crap,"

Tai grabbed Tia and dropped to the ground just before the robot took off her head. The twins opened fire on the robot, but neither was seriously harming it. The robot slowly walked to them, swinging its swords slowly in a circle in each hand. The twins were able to get to their feet and tried to gain some distance from the robot by running across the bridge.

Only to run smack dab right into the robot.

"Ow," said Tai as she rubbed her head. "Did not see that coming,"

"Me neither," said Tia. "I-woah!" she teleported a couple feet back in order to avoid a slash. "Tai, duck!"

Tai dropped to the ground in order to avoid another fatal swing; she blasted it again before teleporting next to her sister.

"Any ideas?" Tai asked as she reloaded.

"I was hoping you had," Tia said as she fired upon the advancing robot.

Shot after shot pinged off the robot's armor.

"Whoever built this thing is going to get a swift kick to the family jewels," said Tai.

"What if it's a woman?"

"Then I'm going to bitch slap the fuck outta her,"

Tia rolled her eyes as she fired yet another shot at the robot. Suddenly Tia tripped on an uneven board on the bridge and fell on her back.

"TIA!" shouted Tai. "Get up!"

"I know I know!" she said as she scrambled to get up. But the robot wasn't making it easy for her. It brought the sword down into the boards, narrowly missing her legs. She was about to get up when one of the robot's swords caught her shirt.

"Shit!" she said as she saw the blade coming towards her.

But it never came.

Tia opened her eyes to find someone standing in front of her holding the blade in-between his or her hands. She could tell the figure was female from the back, but wasn't sure who it was. The figure delivered a kick and a punch to the robot, sending it sliding to the other side of the bridge.

She had on a red camo vest over a black shirt. She had khaki colored shorts, and brown colored combat boots on. Her brown hair flowed freely under a brown colored combat helmet, which didn't cover her eyes, and one was glowing an eerie green. On her back was an M202 FLASH, a four-cylinder rocket launcher that looks similar to the Black Box.

The figure pulled the sword that held Tia to the ground.

"I'm keeping this you know that?" she said to the robot, who responded by producing a large broadsword.

"Tai?" Tia asked.

Tai-X grinned back. "You got that right sis," she said. "Now stand back, things are about to heat up,"

Tia scrambled and ran back towards the BLU base's main entrance and ducked behind the doorway. As she did, Tai-X took off the rocket launcher off her back and hefted it onto her shoulder. She fired off one rocket at the robot and hit it straight on, the explosion created a small mushroom cloud that engulfed the robot. Not surprisingly, the robot survived the explosion and was now racing towards her.

"Persistent ain't yah," she whispered as she let another rocket loose.

* * *

The mercs who escaped the initial massacre were currently watching the battle from the safety of the RED battlements, and could easily see what was going on the bridge, since the roof was blown off.

"Another rockethopping simpleton," BLU Sniper said as he watched Tai-X rocketjump over the charging robot. "Just what we need,"

"Your country didn't prepare you for the level of violence needed on this battlefield," said Soldier. "This woman is doing an exceptional job at being me!"

"At least she isn't as loud as he is, bushman," said Spy.

The three were interrupted by four large and loud explosions, which occurred right in front of them, leaving the three slightly charred.

"Merde,"

"So you were saying spook?" said BLU Sniper as he dusted off the ash on himself.

"I meant her talking as much as him," he tried to remove the cigarette from his mouth, but found it was completely burnt away. He sighed as he got out another one.

Meanwhile the other mercs were able to pull the unconscious buildings away from the heat of battle and into the safety of the RED base. They turned back into their normal forms and Medic started to evaluate them and the extent of their injuries.

"They sure took a beating," the German said. "I'm surprised they survived that long against that thing,"

"Well for one they are not regular humans," said Engi.

"Hmm, you are right about that," said Medic as he started to heal Stella. "I wished we could do more to help them,"

"Yeah, me too, doc" Engi said as he looked at Debbie. "Wish we could,"

"Pyro please be careful around K-9 will you?" said the doctor. "He's still hurt,"

"Mppfmmmmm?" the pyromaniac was currently holding the wounded German Shepard in a loving embrace.

"You can hug him later, Pyro," said Engi. "Right now he needs to rest,"

"Mmmpk," Pyro gently put K-9 down and walked over to the others, who were watching the battle from the doorway of RED base.

Debbie groaned as she started to come to, gaining the attention of the two mercs.

"Fucking hell, that was not a pleasant experience," she said as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"You ok?" Engi asked as he kneeled down to her.

"I'm ok…how's the others doing?"

"They're faring well,"

The two sat in silence.

"We got pretty beat huh?" she said with a grin after a while.

"Not as bad as we did," said Engi. "At least you guys could stand up to one of those hits,"

Before Debbie could respond another explosion rocked the base.

"Is that Soldier or Demo out there?" she asked.

"Ah, no…"

"Then who is out there?"

"BLOW YAH TO PIECES!" Tai-X shouted from outside as yet another explosion rocked the base.

"Was that Tai?" Debbie asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes,"

"Shit! We gotta help her!" she said with a sense of urgency. She tried to get up only to get stopped by Engi.

"Debbie, I think Tai can handle it on her own," he said.

"But Engi, that thing easily took on the four of us," she said. "There is no way she can handle this on her own,"

"Debbie, you three are hurt," Engi said. "If you go out now you would be more of a hindrance rather than an aid. Just have some faith that she can do it,"

She sighed as she slumped against the wall.

"Is Tia ok?" she asked.

Engi looked at her with confusion.

"You do know where Tia is right?"

"No," the Texan said. "But I think she's safe,"

"She is," said Sniper as he walked up to the two. "Saw the Sheila on the BLU side watching the same battle, don't get all worked up about your sisters, they seem tough," he walked away from the two to join the others.

"I really hope this ends soon," Debbie said.

* * *

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?" Tai-X shouted as another rocket hit the robot. Anything she threw at the robot, whether it is rockets, punches, or kicks, nothing was affecting the robot. She dodged a swing as she reloaded and responded with a flurry of kicks to the robot.

The robot responded by charging forward and slamming the sword down, it would've killed her if she didn't teleport out of the way. She teleported a few more times to avoid more swings before getting far enough away to take to the skies again.

This time the robot took out the sniper rifle again and started to shoot Tai-X out of the sky. However, Tai-X wasn't as mobile as she was on the ground and was unable to avoid the shots. She took multiple hits to her body and cratered on the ground.

Tia gasped as she watched her sister crash land in front of BLU base. She wanted to do something to help her, but something kept her frozen to the spot she was standing.

"Tai…please get up," she said as the robot walked closer to her.

The mercs were also in shock as well, with their mouths wide open.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLOKES JUST STANDING THERE?" Sniper shouted. "SHOOT THE BLOODY ROBOT!"

The robot immediately turned and shot Sniper, exploding the upper half of his body, and leaving a bloody mess around the mercs standing around him.

"You got blood on my suit," whispered Spy.

The robot continued to pick on each visible merc exploding them with each burst of its rifle.

"Oh I am so going to KILL that thing once I get my hands on it," said Stella as she moved out of the way as a shot passed her.

"Fucking hell," said Debbie. "How are we supposed to get to Tai-X under this intense fire?"

"Sewers," said BLU Sniper as he fired off a wild shot. "That will get yah to the other side without being seen,"

"No that would take too long," she said. "Only Tia can get to her at this rate,"

"Well she better hurry up," the Sniper said as Heavy's head exploded. "We're losing men fast,"

Tia was unsure what to do. She didn't want to be around the robot again after she almost died after her last encounter with it. Part of her hoped that Tai-X would get up and make it to safety, but something was telling her she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Her eyes looked back and forward from the mercs to her twin. She gulped as she took a step forward.

But instead took one step back.

She mentally cursed herself for her hesitation. Why was she always hesitant to go into battle? None of her sisters had a problem with this, even Debbie, who doesn't even like killing, can jump into battle without hesitation. The problem can be linked to the fact she was an entrance Teleporter when she was a building. The entrance always stayed back at spawn and didn't see any action unless the enemy was able to get to the spawn or a Spy sapped the Teleporter. The exit on the other hand was much close to combat and could kill enemies with the deadly Telefrag.

"Why can't I fucking do this?" she growled as she kicked the dirt on the ground. She let out a sigh and calmed herself. "Ok, Tia," she said. "You can do this: just run out, grab your twin, and teleport right out. Easy as pie,"

She peeked out the door to find the robot still shooting the mercs at the RED base. She slowly crept out into the open and made her way to her sister. She got over to her and draped Tai-X's arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry sis," she said. "We're getting out of-eep!"

Tia looked up to find the barrel of the rifle aimed straight at her.

"Oh I can't watch," said Stella as she pulled her hat over her eyes.

"Idiot! Go help her!" Debbie shouted.

Tia was shaking in her boots, literally. She completely shut down as soon as she saw the rifle barrel mere inches from her face. Her mind was screaming at her to move out of the way, but her body wasn't responding to her commands.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," she sputtered. "Uh, uh, uh…"

"Go dammit!" shouted Debbie.

"Ok! Jeez!" said Stella as she hurried out. "I'M COMING TIA!"

But as soon as Stella reached the bridge, the robot pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOO!" everyone screamed.

However when the smoke cleared, a wooden cutout of a cow was in place where the two were, with a noticeable hole in the cow's body.

Everyone was surprised at this sudden turn of events, even the robot acted surprised.

"W-w-where did they go?" Debbie asked after she found her voice.

"Right behind you,"

The group turned to find a female clad in a red ninja outfit. It covered her entire body except for her hands and eyes. She wore black, fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. She wore a long black scarf around her neck. Her eyes glowed purple. On her back was a katana in its sheath. The figure carefully laid Tai-X down on the ground.

"Tia?!"

"Keep her safe will you, or else…" Tia-X said as she poofed away.

"Ooh, this is going to be good!" said Medic.

* * *

Tia-X reappeared behind the robot and charged at it with a kunai. And as expected, it turned to deflect the small blade with its broadsword. She let out a storm of punches that knocked the robot back into the BLU base before throwing a hail of kunai after it.

The kunais penetrated the robot's armor and embedded themselves inside the building, leaving a lot of holes within the robot. The robot got up and the holes within the armor started to disappear. It picked up its sword and charged headlong to Tia-X.

Tia-X easily sidestepped each swing before catching the sword in-between her hands. She shattered the blade in half before following up with a flying kick to the robot's chest, sending it flying backwards. She teleported behind it and delivered a punch to the back of the robot and sending it forward.

She teleported in front of it and quickly took out her katana, the silver blade glistening in the sunlight. She held it in one hand as the robot flew at her. The robot readied a punch as it got closer and closer.

Time slowed as the metal fist came towards Tia-X's face. She closed her eyes as she swung the katana around and brought it in front of her in one fluid motion.

There was a pause as everyone watched in suspense.

It had looked like the robot had flown right through Tia-X and now both were looking in opposite directions.

Only the sound of breathing was heard as tension built.

Then it happened.

The left side of the robot slowly fell to the ground followed by its right half. Sparks emitted from its exposed wires.

The mercs thought it would reform but to their surprise, it didn't.

Tia-X slowly put back the katana as the two halves of the robot exploded into a fireball.

Silence.

"That's it! We win! You've done it, gentlemen!" the Administrator shouted. "That was an exceptional victory!"

"Hey that wasn't so bad was it guys?" Tia-X absent mindedly said.

"Wasn't so bad?" said BLU Scout. "Did you not-" he was quickly quieted by BLU Engi's hand.

"TIA!"

Tia-X was quickly tackled into a hug by Tai-X.

"Ha ha! You did it sis!" she said. "I knew you could do it,"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Tia-X replied. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Nah I'm fine, but you were so awesome out there! I didn't know you had that inside you,"

"Well…it was nothing really," she beamed.

 **Meanwhile**

The Administrator chuckled to herself. Those girls had proven themselves once again to overcome impossible odds.

"So gentlemen…" she said as she turned to face the men. But was surprised to find them not there.

"Hmph, I guess they couldn't stand the shame of losing," she said as she turned back. "I know how that feels,"

The two men were in fact standing at a distance from 2Fort watching the entire thing. They spied on the mercs through binoculars.

"There's been a change in plans," one said. "Take the one that calls herself Tia,"

* * *

 **End of Arc I: Introductions**

* * *

 **A/N: And boom batta bing, PART 2! Now this may be the last chapter, in this story, I write before I go on a month hiatus, till late August or early September. So if there isn't updates, THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD! PLEASE! I HAVE A LIFE TO ATTEND TO! But anyways, time to work on The Rift, Waterhole, and House of Luars... goddam you Mr. Anderson.**

 **Stella: Who's Mr. Anderson?**

 **What. How did you get here?**

 **Stella: You left the door open. 'points to an open door'**

 **'facepalms' Ugh, why do I keep forgetting to close that darn thing?**

 **Scout: Dumbass!**

 **WTF did you just say to me little man? 'gets out a triple barrel shotgun' BURN IN HELL!**

 **Scout: Oh dis ain't good!**

 **Stella: 'sweatdrops' Ah, guess D.W going to be busy for sometime...so review question is going to be same as before.**

 **BANG! BANG!**

 **Scout: You missed!**

 **RELEASE THE HELLHOUNDS!**

 **Scout: I screwed up, didn't I?**

 **Stella: 'sighs' See yah readers.**


	12. Capture!

**A/N: Ditto.**

 **Me: Ok what did we learn here? 'squeezes Scout's head under sole of foot'**

 **Scout: 'mumbles' Never to insult you in front of the readers.**

 **Me: What was that? I couldn't hear you over the barking of those molten hot hell hounds over there.**

 **Scout: That I am a stupid idiot who needs to control his mouth.**

 **Me: That's right. 'notices readers' Oh hi there, so I caught Scout a little faster than I anticipated, so here's the next chapter.** **Thanks to eren jeager 1st and CapitalClassShip for following and faving.**

 **Scout: Can I go now?**

 **Me: No, now put this Robin costume on.**

 **Scout: What? That horrible thing? You must be crazy.**

 **Me: Do it or else my hellhounds are going to have Boston pizza tonight; with extra sauce.**

 **Scout: 'sighs' You are so cruel.**

* * *

 ** _Arc II: The Rescue_**

* * *

"TIIIAAAA! Where are you?" shouted Tai. The Teleporter sister has been looking for her twin for the past hour and haven't seen her since. "C'mon Tia, you promised to practice in our alt-forms today, where are you?"

"Can't you tell some people want to sleep?" grumbled Stella from the couch.

"Have you checked everywhere?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah I did," Tia went on to explain she literally turned the entire RED base on its head just to find Tia. She looked in every room, under beds, in closets, in the training room, in the briefing room, the garage, the roof, the basement.

"Wait we have a basement?" asked Soldier, who was walking by.

"Yeah, you don't know?"

"Hmm, maybe that's where Merasmus' hat is, stupid wizard always loses his things and blames it on me! HA! Joke's on him," he proceeded to march away.

"Anyways, I looked everywhere in the RED base and I can't seem to find her,"

"Maybe she wants some alone time," suggested Stella. "You two are always together 24/7, twins need breaks from each other sometime you know that?"

"Stella," Tai said sternly. "We are just not any twins, were TELEPORTER TWINS. If I can't function, she can't and visa versa,"

"Why don't you see if K-9 can find her, he's probably the closest to you two," said Debbie.

"Hey, why didn't I think of that earlier? Thanks Deb!" she said as she teleported out.

"No prob!" Debbie turned to Stella. "You're a downer you know that?"

Her response in turn was only snoring.

Debbie sighed. "Fucking lazyass,"

* * *

Tia sat on a rock some distance from the RED base. She would sometimes teleport somewhere out here to be alone and away from the chaos from the REDs, she didn't dislike the chaos the REDs and her sister caused, but sometimes, she just wanted silence.

"So peaceful," she whispered as she watched a flock of birds fly above her. "Too bad it can't be like this everyday," she said with a sigh.

"I know right?"

Tia jumped at the voice, and fell off the rock because of it. She groaned as she rubbed her head as she got up. She found the source of the voice, who was sitting on the rock.

Her alt-self.

"Sorry if I scared you," Tia-X said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I-it's ok," Tia said as she got back up. "So what brings you here?"

"For the silence, like you," she said. "You know how the others are,"

"Yeeeaah," images of the X's quickly flashed through Tia's mind. "We're pretty mild aren't we?" compared to the others, Tia and Tia-X were not as violent as their sisters and their counterparts.

"You could say that," said Tia-X.

A brief silence bloomed between them; the sound of the wind could only be heard.

"How do you do it?" Tia asked after a while.

"Do what?"

"You know...stand up to that...thing-the robot,"

Tia-X turned to face her. "I presumed that you were scared right?"

Tia nodded.

"Tia, the only thing to be afraid of is fear itself, and fear is something that's inside you, you get where I'm going?"

"That's not really answering-"

"Never mind that," Tia-X quickly said. "Were you scared when you ran out to pick up your twin?"

"Well, to be honest, not really,"

"And did you have a particular feeling of bravery, concern, determination?"

"Yes..."

"As if you had a duty to protect your twin?"

"That-oh..."

"I think you just answered your own question,"

Another brief silence.

"If I'm not mistaken..." said Tia-X. "Didn't you promise your twin something today?"

"What do you-oh shoot! I forgot!" Tia said as she got off the rock. "Uh, nice seeing you!" she turned and started to run away. She looked back to see if Tia-X was still there.

She wasn't.

* * *

Tia scrambled down a small depression, and clambered over some rocks. She would have used her teleportation powers to get back to RED base, but she didn't feel like using them. She ran across the desert terrain, the sun beating down on her. She didn't mind the heat; most of the battles RED and BLU fought were located in such weather, with the exception of maps like Snowplow and MountainLab.

Tia mentally cursed herself for letting her plans with Tai slip her mind. Her twin must be worried sick on where she was.

The smell of smoke broke Tia out of thought and she looked up. In the distance, she could see plumes of smoke rising from the RED base.

 _"Oh no,"_ she thought as she ran faster.

When she arrived the base, it looked as if was in a battle between the REDs and BLUs. Windows were shattered, massive holes were visible in the walls of the concrete base, piles of dead bodies of men wearing gas masks and black tactical gear littered the ground, and smoke bellowed from various places around the base.

Tia tried to piece together what may have happened when she heard a groan. She looked around for the source and found Engi, whose leg was trapped under a piece of concrete. The Texan was cut up and bruised.

"Tia...you're ok..." he said between breaths.

"Engi!" she said as she went over to him. "What happened here, where is everyone, are you ok..." she would've gone on if Engi hadn't stopped her.

"I'll try to tell you what happened, just...get this thing off of me,"

Tia grabbed him by the hand and teleported a few feet away from where Engi was lying. Engi grunted when he put pressure on this injured leg. Tia helped him by slowly lowering him to the ground, so he could sit.

"Thanks,"

"Yo guys, found Engi!"

Scout hobbled into view with Soldier and Heavy trailing slightly behind him. All three men looked beat up and wounded.

"What-what happened here?" Tia asked.

"AMBUSH!" shouted Soldier. "The enemy was able to catch us off guard! A DISGRACE!"

"Men come in and start shooting," Heavy said.

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL! THEY HAD ROBOTS!"

"Are my sisters safe?"

All three men shot each other nervous looks.

"Well, ah, sweetheart..." Scout started to say.

"They were taken," Engi bluntly said. "Stella, Debbie, Tai, and K-9...they-they took them..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Everything was fine at the RED base. Everyone was lounging around waiting for dinner. In reality, this was most likely the quietest it has ever been at the RED base._

 _Stella lied on the couch asleep, hat over her head. Normally in order to wake Stella up from her nap, it would take several hundred threats from Debbie plus several buckets of water._

 _This was different however._

 _This is one of those times when Stella is able to get up on her own, much to her annoyance. She hated when that happened; it took her forever to fall back asleep when she did that,_

 _She tossed and turned on the couch, trying to fall back asleep, but no avail. She lifted her hat so she could place it on her head, as she did something crashed through the window._

 _"Jezus!" she shouted._

 _"I heard the breaking of glass, is there an intruder?" Soldier asked as he peeked into the living room._

 _"I don't think so," Stella said as she walked over to the object. It was a cylinder-like object that was painted silver. She was about to pick it up when her instincts told her otherwise._

 _"Soldier..."  
_

 _"What? We have an intruder?"_

 _"No, run,"_

 _"Why?"_

 _The object suddenly turned red and started beeping._

 _"Oh," he said._

 _"Run away, run away, run a-w-a-y," she said as she grabbed Soldier by the collar as well as Demo, who was passed out on the living room floor, and ran out of the living room._

* * *

 _What could only be described as chaos plauged the RED base. The once quiet mercenary home was now being attacked by extremely advanced robots with extremely weaponry. Majority of the robots were bipedal and colored black, and each wielded a gun that shot a laser._

 _"Where the hell did they come from?" shouted Debbie over the sound of gunfire. "We should've heard them if there's this much of them,"_

 _"Well we ain't making a dent in them," said Engi as he repaired his sentry. "It seems that they're reflecting everything we throw at them,"_

 _"Hey why can you four just "power-up" or something and take them out?" asked Scout._

 _"We can't dumbass," said Tai as she blindly fired into the crowd of robots. "We tried already and we can't seem to transform; I think we're too tried from today's battle,"_

 _"Did anyone see Tia?" Stella shouted as she slid behind the concrete barriers the others were hiding behind. "Tai I really hope you found her, cause she_ _probably still strong enough to transform,"_

 _"Sorry Stella, we couldn't find her," Tai replied. "Even K-9 couldn't sniff her out,"_

 _"God fucking dammit TIA! Fucking coward!"_

 _"She's not a coward!" Tai shouted._

 _"Oh really, then where the fuck is she?"_

 _Before Tai could retort Debbie stepped in, "Oh will you two shut it! We can worry about Tia later, right now we're fighting homicidal robots,"_

 _Suddenly a can-shaped object was thrown at the group and landed next to Scout._

 _"Uh, what is-"_

 _The can beeped before spraying a white gas all over the group. It was a matter of seconds before they were all asleep._

* * *

"I should've been here," Tia said in-between sobs. "I could've turned the tides, I just know it," The RED team gathered in what used to be the living room and was now dicussing on what the hell just happened.

"Tia I doubt your arrival would have changed anything," said Medic as he trained his medi-beam on Engi. "Even I believe Tia-X would had been overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots,"

"Couple that with the four being down and the ambush, I don't think we would've held out for long," said Engi.

"Besides, you would've been captured too," said Scout.

"I'd rather be captured and with my sisters rather than free and alone," Tia replied, still choked up.

"Men and, uh, woman!" said Soldier. "Here are the facts as we know it: four of our teammates had been captured, we have no idea where they are, and I really want to kick the crap out of a robot- get a haircut, trashcans!"

Heavy placed a hand on Tia's shoulder. "Heavy promises to help find friends, and to crush anyone who hurt little Tia and her sisters,"

Tia was able to muster a smile to the Russian. "Thanks big guy,"

"No, we should all help," said Engi. "Stella, Debbie, Tai, and K-9 are all part of RED team; they mess with them, they mess with us,"

"Yay! More violence!" shouted Soldier.

"Wha-huh? More violins?" Demo said drunkenly. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," said Spy. "But before we continue, I believe we should take shelter somewhere other than here,"

"Why?" asked Scout. "Like it's going to rain, we're in the middle of a des-"

Suddenly a flash of lighting ran across the sky, and a heavy downpour drenched the mercs.

"Scout," said Medic. "The next time I see you for your physical, expect a lot of needles,"

* * *

"WHAT!" shouted the BLU mercs.

"I'm sorry guys, but the REDs have to stay with you until their base is repaired," said Ms. Pauling.

"Are you sure there is no other place they can stay other than here?" asked BLU Scout. "I'd rather be pricked by Medic for an entire day than to have to share our base with the REDs,"

"Administrator's orders, Scout," she said. "If you fail to comply then she'll have to dock your pay,"

"Uh, how much are we going to be docked?" asked BLU Sniper.

"Seventy percent,"

BLU Medic screamed. "HOW WILL I AFFORD MY ORGANS THEN?" he shouted. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Heavy hates REDs, but Heavy needs money for family,"

"Oh me mother is not gonna like this,"

"I guess we have no choice guys," said BLU Engi. "We can't afford losing this much money; considering that half of us use it to support our families,"

"I guess so, but what about those new mercs? They absolutely hate us," said BLU Scout.

"About that," said Ms. Pauling. "After RED base was attacked, four out of five of the new additions were reported MIA by the REDs, and I believe she's the least likely to kill you on sight,"

"Oh that's a relief,"

"Yeah, having the REDs over was already bad enough," said BLU Engi. "I'd rather not share a living space with those...things,"

* * *

Somewhere else

"You idiots!" said a cold and heartless voice. The voice belonged to an aging man with a gray beard and a balding head. He wore a light blue dress shirt under a white lab coat. He wore khaki pants and black shoes. His brown eyes burned with fury at two men wearing suits. "You had one task of bringing the girl in and you FAILED at it!" he thundered. "Now I have the most powerful woman in the Western Hemisphere breathing down my neck because you two couldn't do a simple task!"

"B-b-but sir!" one man tried to say.

"No buts! I don't care about those other four. They fell to Prototype #1,018 and she took it out with little to no effort!" He slammed a fist down on a picture of Tia. "And this robot is capable to wiping out entire armies...or was," he gritted his teeth. "You two are dismissed..."

As the two men turned to leave, the man picked up a pistol with a silencer on his desk and shot both men in the head. They dropped to the floor, lifeless. He walked over to the dead men and bent down.

"Forever," he whispered into their ears.

He stood back up and walked back to his desk. He placed the pistol on the desk before sitting down and burying his face in his hands. A minute passed before he took his face out and picked up the picture.

He sighed. "I will stop at nothing to find out how you beat my latest creation," he said. "Even if it kills me," he picked up the phone on the desk and dialed a number. "Tell Rosalyn and Jill to report to me, I have a job for those two,"

* * *

Tai woke with a start. She took a moment to breath and collect her thoughts. She expected to be back at RED base with the others, but that wasn't the case.

"Oh how I wish that was a dream," she said as she took in her surroundings.

She was in a small, cell-like room made of concrete. Three of the four walls were solid concrete, while the fourth was some-kind of energy shield of some sorts. There was a bed, and a toilet/sink/desk. Tai figured she was dumped in here, considering she woke up on the hard floor.

She slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off, before moving towards the energy wall. She reached out to touch it, only to be zapped by it. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"Guess I'm going through it then,"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Tia stopped as she found herself staring at a small hovering drone that materialized in front of her. The drone had two blades at its sides, and a really threatening cannon on its underside.*

"You step outside of your cell and you're going to get shocked,"

"By who? You?"

"No, that collar you're wearing silly,"

"Wait, what?" Tai checked and found a metal collar around her neck.

"You should see how much it had to be used on that other girl we brought in with you, can't believe she's still alive,"

 _"Typical Stella,"_ Tai thought. "How did you..." she started to ask.

"Know you were going to teleport?" the drone finished. "Let's just say we know a lot about you five, Tai,"

Tai was speechless, and her mouth hung open.

"Oh and if I were you, I'd do what they tell you," it said before it turned and started to fly away.

"Wait!" she shouted. "What's your name?"

The drone stopped and turned around. "Just call me Helio," it said before turning and flying off.

Tai watched until she could no longer see Helio** and turned to face a wall. "Goddammit!" she said as she punched it. "Tia, wherever you are. I hope you're safe,"

* * *

 **A/N: *Just imagine a standard over the counter drone.**

 ****Helio is going to be referred as a female.**

 **Scout: How much longer do I have to stay in this stupid thing?**

 **Me: I dunno, maybe until I allow you to go. 'takes picture with camera'**

 **Sniper: Heh, nice.**

 **Soldier: Ha! You look like a girl!**

 **Scout: 'sighs'**

 **Me: 'to the readers' So got this chapter up for you all, and, spoilers, expect a lot of action next chapter. Let me just say, Tia is going to kick ass.**

 **Tia: B-b-but I thought I did already...**

 **Me: Nah, that pile of scrap was a pushover. The real deal is coming up next.**

 **Tia: A p-p-pushover? Are you kidding?**

 **Me: Well for me that is.**

 **Tia: I am so screwed...**

 **Me: Ah don't worry kid, you got this in the bag I just know it. 'takes another picture' Till next time readers!**

 **-D.W**


	13. BLU Base Beat-Down

**A/N: Ditto. Thanks to elliottbogosian, and Dr. equinox for following and faving!**

* * *

Darkness.

Plain black darkness.

Then there was light.

Stella's eyes slowly opened and she found herself staring into the ground. She grudgingly pulled herself up into a sitting position against the wall of her cell. Her cell was visibly trashed: fist sized holes lined the walls, and many of the furniture was torn or broken. Stella herself wasn't looking too good either; her hands were covering in dried blood, she was drenched in sweat, and her face was haggard.

She couldn't recall how much times she was shocked; she had lost count after number fifty. Stella didn't mind the pain, she was used to it, but the thing that was truly hurting her was on the inside. Stella felt guilty for lashing out to Tai and the things she said about Tia. She couldn't help it, the heat of battle makes her do things before thinking about them. But what stung the most was failing to protect her sisters.

Despite her lazy attitude, Stella was no slouch in protecting what matters the most to her, and that would be family. She would take the bullet for any of them-yes even Scout.

"What am I if I can't even protect my own sisters?" she said as she started to sob. "I can't even do my primary function correctly,"

Suddenly something knocked Stella over and against the wall perpendicular to her. She groaned as she clutched her side, and looked to see what hit her.

Stella-X.

"What the fuck was that for?" Stella growled at her other self.

"For feeling sorry for yourself," the apparition said. "Do that and you'll be stuck in the fucking gutter for a long fricking time,"

"I don't want to be a fucking jerk, idiot!"

"What I mean is to keep moving forward," she snapped back. "That's what keeps people down and prevents them from getting back up," she flicked her hair. "I'm not telling you to be tough, Stella, I'm just saying to move on-pick your ass up and do something else then moping about your failures,"

"I-I'll try..."

"Don't try- do, or I'm kicking your ass even harder," and with that apparition disappeared, leaving Stella all by herself again.

"Whatever happened to compassion?" she mumbled as she stood up. She took off her flannel shirt and tied it around her waist. Just as she finished two large and armed robot guards walked up to her cell. Each were as tall as Heavy, and had one large, red colored menacing eye on their heads. Both held a large gun that Stella could only reconize as a futuristic shotgun.

"Come with us," one said as the shield disappated.

"Don't try anything funny," the second one said.

" _No fucking way,_ " her mind screamed at her.

Despite what her mind said, Stella complied and the robot escorted her away.

* * *

"DRAW!"

Target after target was shot out as the sound of a revolver echoed throughout the BLU training area.

"Time?" Tia asked as she lowered her two revolvers.

"3.42 seconds," Sniper whistled as he lowered the timer. "Not bad,"

"Thanks," she said as she emptied a cylinder and let the bullets hit the ground. Ever since the RED team arrived at BLU HQ, Tia had been working on mastering her sharpshooting and teleporting skills, as well as mastering her ninja skills with her other self.

"Tia, you've been pushing yourself a lot the past few days," the Australian said. "I know what you're trying to do, but-"

"I know Snipes," she said with a sigh. "But I feel...useless. The only thing that's useful right now is Tia-X..."

"Don't say that Sheila, you're just as important as your sisters and K-9," he said. "Just take it when you were still a building, for an example, without you Tai wouldn't work," he was going to say more when Tia suddenly clamped her hands over his mouth.

"Quiet, I think we're being watched," she whispered.

"How do you..." he mumbled out of her hands.

"Well, one, Tai and I can see through disguises and invisibility, and two, these headphones aren't just for listening to music,"

"Bloody spooks...where is he?"

Tai closed her eyes as she listened. "Try...behind those crates," she said as she opened them.

"JARATE!"

 **'SPLASH!'**

"Is this...eewwwwwwgh!"

"Spot on!"

"You know you could've walked over to check," Tia deadpanned.

"Nah,"

"Fuck!" the BLU Spy said as he walked into view, his suit soaked with a yellow substance. "You got shit on my suit,"

Sniper laughed. "Looks like that color really works for you,"

Spy gave Sniper the finger as he walked off.

"I got more where that came from!"

Tia sighed. "I really hope he never heard you say that," she said with a hint of worry in her voice. "I really don't want BLU to know that I'm a building,"

"Don't worry, I doubt he heard that over that yellow shower,"

 **Time Skip**

"Give me back my ball!" Scout shouted as he chased his BLU counterpart through the BLU HQ.

"You gotta catch me first, slowpoke!" BLU Scout jeered as he kept the distance between them.

Scout grumbled to himself as he tried to close the distance when something appeared in the corner of his eyes. He slowed down, allowing the BLU Scout to run off, and decided to investigate. He turned down the hallway where he thought he saw something and started to look.

"Hey I saw you whoever you are," he called out as he opened a door to a bedroom. "Spy you better not be fucking with me,"

He searched the entire bedroom before coming up empty handed. "I swear I saw something duck in here," he said as he scratched his head. He had no time to ponder the mystery as something knocked him to the ground. He tried to get back up but was slammed into the ground once again.

"Do you know it's not nice to spy on a lady?" a female voice with a British accent said.

Scout couldn't tell who that was from her voice, but he knew deep down she was nothing but trouble. He found himself being lifted and slammed back first into the wall of the room.

From his sitting position he could clearly see his attacker; a woman around her late twenties-early thirties. She had some type of explorer garb on which consisted of a brown, wide brimmed archeologist hat that sat on top of her black hair, which was in a ponytail, khaki colored cargo shorts, brown boots, a red colored cape/pancho, and a bikini top?

Scout would've started to flirt with her if not a rather large revolver was placed under his chin. And that silver colored whip she had on her belt made him zip his mouth even further.

"Uh...hi?" he said after sometime. "Have we met before?"

"No," she said, her facial expression showed of someone extremely bored, but something about her eyes said otherwise. "Where is she?"

"She?" Scout suddenly realized that this woman could be working with those responsible for taking the four live buildings. He decided to play it safe and play dumb. "Whatta mean she? There isn't a single woman in this entire base, well, except for you, and maybe Mumbles and BLU Mumbles..."

 **'SMACK!'**

Scout was pistol whipped in the face by his captor. "Awwwgh! That really hurt!"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me. I can tell you've been around her, just tell me where- hey!" she caught him trying to sneak a peek and pressed the revolver harder against his chin. "Look at me when I'm talking to you..." she growled.

Before she could say anything else, the sound of something breaking a wall interrupted her.

"I guess my partner found her, which means I won't need you anymo-" suddenly the door to the room blew open as someone in a red hoodie slid into the room.

The woman fired off two shots at the newcomer, who rolled to the side to avoid the shots. The newcomer threw a piece of the door at the woman before charging her. The woman shot apart the piece of wood, but was unable to do anything more to stop the attacker. The attacker's leg swung upward and its sneaker connected with the woman's jaw, knocking her a few inches off the ground before hitting the ground unconscious.

"Wow! That was impressive...do I know you?"

The attacker giggled, "It's me Scout,"

"Tia?" he said in disbelief as she took off her hood. She didn't look much different, but she now had a red and white baseball cap with her headphones over it. Her ponytail was sticking out the back of the cap.

"You're probably wondering what happened..."

 **About half an hour ago**

Five minutes after BLU Spy sauntered off to clean his suit, Tia decided to meditate outside. She wanted to wandered at least a mile or so away from the base to get away, but after the recent events, she decided to cut her loses and meditate right outside the training room.

Meditating wasn't something she wanted to do at first, it was first suggested by Tia-X, but she reluctantly started to do it after X kept nagging her about it. She found mediation to be quite relaxing, and started to meditate whenever she had free time.

Tia perched herself on a large, flat and smooth rock, selected a particular soothing song, and closed her eyes. The day would've been perfect from that point on, well for about five seconds.

Tia heard something- no _somethings_ \- making their way to her. She opened her eyes to find two robots pointing some kind of futuristic assault rifle at her. She flicked her eyes between the two of them.

" _Draw._ "

Quick as lightning she wiped out her revolvers and shot both robots in the head. She noticed more coming from the corner of her eyes; she pulled the hammers of the two guns as she got up.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel," she muttered as she pulled the triggers.

Robot after robot fell as the cowgirl kept shooting. It was pointless taking cover as each shot found its mark in a robot's head.

Soon no more robots were found making their way to her, she looked around and observed the carnage.

" _Is that really it?_ " she thought as she reloaded.

"Hm, I guess I have to do it myself then,"

Tia froze mid-reload as she heard that voice. She quickly scanned the area to figure out where it came from, but couldn't find anyone.

Anyone she couldn't see that is.

She instinctively teleported a few feet forward as someone slammed down on the rock she was standing on, instantly destroying it. Tia spun around and aimed her revolvers at this new person.

The newcomer was a woman around the same age as her, in fact she looked almost the same as Tia except for two things: her clothes and the giant robotic right arm she had. She had a partial gas mask on and her brown hair was in a high ponytail. She wore what looked to be a shirt with both sleeves ripped off and light brown pants tucked into tan boots.

"I really hope that's not your actual arm," Tia said.

"No, it is sister," the woman said. "Now come quietly, I don't want to cause harm to you or your friends,"

Tia responded by turning into Tia-X.

"So you want the hard way. Fine by me," she lifted her arm and the palm of the robotic hand started to glow before firing off a medium size ball of energy at the ninja.

Tia-X dodged the barage of light balls with relevant ease before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared behind the woman and was about to strike when the woman quickly swung around and backhanded her, knocking her into the BLU base.

The RED mercs, Medic, Soldier, Heavy, and Engi, already alerted to the battle, rushed to her aid, Medic started to check up on her while the rest of the team started to attack the woman.

"ATTACK!" Soldier shouted.

"Are you ok?" Medic asked.

"Yeah," Tia-X said as she got up. "Damn she's faster than I've expected,"

"You sure your ok?" Engi asked. "I-"

"Engi don't worry about me. I got this,"

The Texan nodded. "I'll try and rally the others- stay safe," he said before running off into the base.

Tia-X turned her attention to the woman and rushed to aid Soldier and Heavy. The two weren't doing much to her; as her arm blocked most of their shots and she could easily dodge the others. She fired a ball at Soldier, knocking him off his feet. She would've killed him if Tia-X hadn't teleported him away.

"Stay down," she said to him as she got Heavy away.

"So you survived that. Interesting, not much people could walk away from that," the woman said.

"There's a first for everything," Tia-X said as she got out her katana. "Someone's gonna need an amputation,"

"And that person is going to be you," Tia-X froze. That came from behind her. She felt a sharp pain coming from her back as she fell to the ground.

"Fuck," Tia said after she turned back to herself. Luckily the injury didn't carry over to her, but the pain still remained. She was able to turn and find what the woman hit her with.

"Weren't expecting that where you?" the robotic hand now had five very large metal claws extended from each finger. Tia wondered how the heck she could move that fast with such a large appendage. "Now that your pathetic ninja friend is down, I hope this would convince you to come quietly,"

"SOARING EAGLES!"

Out of nowhere, Soldier rocketed from the sky with his Market Gardener in his hand.

"You country did not prepare you for the level of violence you need on my-"

 **'SMACK!'**

Soldier was instantly smacked out of the sky by the woman's robotic arm, he cratered to the ground and left a sizable hole.

"Medic..." he wheezed out.

* * *

"Idiot," Medic said as he facepalmed. "How could Soldier miss the obvious fact that she has a large arm?"

"Can we do anything to help put Tia?" Demo asked.

"Right now, no," Sniper said. "I shot that sheila in the head at least five times, but it seems that the bullets are being reflected somehow,"

"A shield," Engi muttered. "She must have a shield on her,"

"A dang powerful one, and I doubt we can get close to her without getting killed, and she could easily avoid an uber with her speed,"

"Oh no..." Heavy said.

"What is it?"

"Woman is going to kill little friend!"

The mercs watched in horror was the woman slowly made her way to Tia, who was rapidly firing at her.

* * *

Tia made a desperate last stand by firing shot after shot at the woman, no matter how hard she tried each bullet was either deflected or did no harm to the woman. Tia couldn't teleport away either, she was exhausted from being forced out of other self, and could only slowly crawl away from her.

' **CLICK!'**

 **'CLICK!'**

That was the sound of her revolvers.

"Shit," Tia searched for more bullets but found none. She holstered her revolvers and slowly got onto her two feet; she put up both of her fists and got into a combat stance. She only knew the basics of hand-to-hand combat, courtesy of Soldier, and was a little shaky with it.

"You still want to fight?" the woman said. "And hand-to-hand? You really don't want to come do you?"

"I don't give up easily," Tia said. "And if I'm going down, then I'm going down with a fight,"

"Suit yourself," the woman threw a punch right towards Tia.

Time slowed down once again for Tia. She lifted her leg and spun around, hoping to parry the punch with a kick, as she did she started to glow, similar to a transformation into her other self.

The light blinded everyone and when it dissipated, the sound of metal crushing plagued everyone's ears.

"What the..." the woman brought back her arm to find a sizable dent in it. " _Impossible_..."

"Oh did I do that?" a familiar voice called out to her. The woman looked up to find someone else standing in place of Tia. The newcomer wore a red hoodie with the hood up over a baseball cap. She had on jeans with black colored sneakers. "I was merely trying to break it off, sorry,"

"Don't think a fucking costume change is going to change anything," the woman growled at her.

"Oh really?" Tia said. "Then let's dance,"

The woman fired a energy ball at her, but instead of dodging it, Tia swung her leg around and kicked it back at her. This briefly surprised the woman before coming to her senses and ducked down, avoiding the ball as it dissipated behind her.

"Not expecting that where you?" Tia said. "That was pretty fun to be honest," she walked over to a large rock and shattered it into smaller rocks with her leg. She picked up a medium sized rock. "Heads up!" she tossed it in the air and launched the rock at the woman, as it did the rock started to heat up and burst into flames.

The woman deflected most of the red hot rocks, but she couldn't deflect all of them. She gritted her teeth as one hit her shoulder.

"You are so fucking dead," she lunged at Tia, a punch ready, but only to have it countered by her leg.

"Is that really all you got?" Tia said with a smirk. She found an opening in the woman's defenses and delivered a bone shattering roundhouse kick to her ribcage. The kick sent the woman skidding back into the wall of BLU HQ. "Tides had turned don't you think?"

"Shut up," the woman showed signs of fatigue and her metal arm showed signed of damage. She was breathing heavily and struggled to stand up. She roared as she charged Tia once again.

Tia tucked into a roll and started to do a windmill on the ground. She started to go faster and faster, as she did a small cyclone started to form. It started to pick up small loose object off the ground and sucked it into the whirling mass of dust. After a minute however, the cyclone started to pull larger objects in and the women and mercs found it hard not to get sucked into the vortex.

"What in bloody blazes she doing?" Sniper yelled over the noise.

"I don't know," said Engi. "But I really hope she doesn't wreck the base,"

The woman struggled to escape the cyclone's hold, she tried firing energy balls inside it, but it seemed to have no effect. She grabbed hold of a nearby rock and held on for dear life, but as she looked up she found something that was about to collide with her.

A wooden cutout of a cow.

"Fuck,"

The woman was knocked into the swirling mass of dust and debris.

"We win?" asked Soldier.

His question was answered as the woman was flung into the side of BLU HQ, leaving a large hole in the process.

The wind started to die down as Tia stopped spinning.

"Oops, I overdid it did I?" she said sheepishly as she looked around. Pieces of trash and things that were not tied down were all around her.

"You could say that again," Sniper said.

 **'CLANG!'**

Everyone jumped as satellite dish fell in front of the mercs.

"I'll clean this up later," Tia said with a huff as she rejoined with the mercs.

"Exceptional job there mon cherie, though you did go a little overboard with the twister," said Spy.

"But it was cool...hey where's Scout and the BLU team, Engi?"

Engi shrugged. "Couldn't find them, I kinda rushed to get as much people as I can, but I saw no signs of them,"

Tia suddenly gasped.

"What is it?"

"Scout'sintroublegottagobai!" she said as she sped off.

* * *

Present

"Wait, so you made a twister-cyclone thing with your legs?" said Scout. "That is so cool!"

"I know! But it tends to cause, you know, a mess afterwards," Tia said.

"Hey, you kinda look like someone I knew back in Boston,"

"Really? Who?"

"Brenda Patterson," he said. "Strong, quiet type-like you. Think she's was a leader of a notorious all-girl gang, but man was she quite the girl,"

Tia blushed slightly. She didn't know why she was, she knew he wasn't flirting with her.

Was he?

"Anyways, she's the single type as well," Scout went on. "I swear she beat the crap outta anyone who tried to court her,"

"Uuuugh,"

The sound of someone moaning caught the two's attention.

It was from the woman.

Tia instinctively got in front of Scout as the woman staggered to her feet.

"Where am I?" she asked.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! I finally got this freaking chapter done! GOD DAMN that took forever.**

 **Tia: It would've gone faster if you weren't on Youtube all the time.**

 **I get distracted easily ok?**

 **Oh and one other thing: so the transformations work like Digimon transformations, with the normal and armor digievolves. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about go watch season 2 of Digimon, no really- do it, it's pretty good.**

 **And just tell me any mistakes I have in the review or P.M me, I'm writing this way past my bedtime.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	14. The Facility

**A/N: Not dead. Blame school. Ditto. Threetwoonego!**

* * *

"Where am I?" the woman asked again.

"Um, you don't remember? I mean you were going to skin me alive like a minute ago," Scout said.

"I did? Ah fuck...not again," the woman slapped herself in the head. "I'm really sorry about that chap, its the bloody mind control chip..."

"Mind control?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, I think you broke it when you kic- wait...you broke it..." she picked Tia up and spun her around. "Oh by the gods thank you!"

"Um, can you please put me down?" the woman stopped after a while and put the shorter girl down.

"Oh I cannot thank you enough!" she said.

"I assuming you're going to give an explanation, right?" Scout asked.

"Yes, ah, on a side note: I may have your other friends tied up in the other rooms," the woman said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Name's Jill by the way,"

* * *

"No, no, no, NO!" the bearded man screamed as he hit his desk with a fist. "This can't be happening,"

"Sir, your blood pressure..." a silver, bipedal robot said as it move towards the man.

"I don't care about that shit!" he yelled at the robot. "Leave now," he waved his hand towards the robot.

"Yes sir," the robot said as it left the room.

The man fell into his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. He let them fall with a sigh.

The phone on his desk started to ring, he pressed the speaker button. "You're on," he said.

"Sir, they're here,"

"Bring them in,"

 **About five minutes prior**

Stella was being escorted through a silver colored hallway. Despite the only things in the hallway was her and the two robot guards, she still felt that something was watching her, and if she tried to run, something else would happen.

Something bad.

It wasn't long before she noticed a group of guards standing in front of a door. At first she thought it was strange for these robots to be standing there, until she saw who they were guarding.

"Tai! Debbie!" she shouted. She wanted to run towards them, but she had a feeling she shouldn't. The guards parted slightly so the two groups could interact, but kept their eye on them.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are ok," Stella said as she hugged the two before noticing something. "Hey, where's K-9?"

"We don't know either," Debbie said. "We thought he was with you,"

"He's not..." before she could say more, a guard spoke up.

"Move, the boss wants to speak with you," it said as the door opened.

* * *

K-9 was in the process of escaping the facility. The German Shepard ripped apart the guards sent to get him, as well as his the shock collar. He often changed forms to get around. He used his regular form to hide, and switched to his anthro. form to deal with anything that came his way.

Right now he was trying to find his owners.

It wasn't long before he saw a group of people or robots heading his way, he turned around and started heading back when he heard another coming his way. He considered taking them all on, before seeing a vent in the wall. He tore off the vent with his teeth and crawled inside. The dog watched as the two groups met and stood right in front of the vent.

When it became apparent that they weren't moving from their positions, K-9 started to crawl down the vent.

The vent led him to a room. He quietly tore off the metal bars and made his way inside the room.

The room had no one inside it and looked to be a break room of some sorts. There was only one door to get into the room; the only other way to get in was from the vent K-9 came in from.

K-9 looked around before deciding to try the door, as he came close he heard someone on the other side. He shot back towards the vent and hid there.

Two people walked into the break room. Both looked like soldiers, each wore gray fatigues and carried a futuristic assault rifle.

"I swear, sometimes this guy is crazy," one of them said as he sat in a chair.

"I know," the other asked. "He's just as crazy as my ex,"

"Hey, whattya think of the gals he just captured?"

"They're nice, wonder what makes the old man so interested in them?"

"I think he's a pervert. Those women shouldn't be working for a man like him,"

Just then an alarm went off, the men stood up, as they did their radios came to life.

"All units, subject 13-456 is loose, subject is extremely dangerous, I repeat subject is extremely dangerous. Please use extreme caution," it said.

"Subject 13-456...isn't that the mutt that came with those girls?"

"Really? That stupid dog escaped? Holy crap,"

"I bet he peed on those robots,"

"Or he could've ripped them to shreds, like how I'm going to do with you,"

The two soldiers jumped at the new voice. They turned behind them to find a very large creature behind them.

"Never call me a mutt," it said before it lunged at them.

 **Earlier**

"Hello girls," the old man said. "Please take a seat,"

The three looked at each other and then at the chairs the man was motioning to. They cautiously took their seats while keeping an eye on the man.

"First off let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. Joseph Trosk," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, now why didya capture us?" Stella asked rudely.

"And where's K-9?" Tai added.

Dr. Trosk gave the two a hard stare before continuing. "To answer your first question, you girls and your dog weren't supposed to be captured in the first place, my apologies,"

"Ok..."

"However, your sister that isn't with you...I need her,"

"Why do you need Tia?" Debbie asked.

"Because, she defeated my most prized robot. I want to find why she did,"

"You keep your wrinkle-ass hands off my sis, got it old man?" Stella hissed. She could've killed the man right there and now, but she didn't want to think of the consequences of what that will do.

"She won't be hurt, I promise...now as for your pet. He's supposed to be on his way here, in fact, he was supposed to arrive with you,"

"Then where is he then?"

"My guess is good as yours, good night,"

"Wha-"

The three were each hit with a tranquilizer dart and were knocked out.

"Take them back to their cells," he said to the guards. Trosk was about to say something else when his phone rang. He picked it up. "What is it?"

"Sir, the dog escaped..." a soldier said.

"WHAT! Impossible! Are you sure?"

"Affirmative, we checked the entire base twice and the subject is nowhere to be found,"

"Well find the damn mutt! If he escapes back to those mercs, this place is going to turn into one hell of a hellhole," he shouted at the soldier before slamming the phone down.

* * *

After killing the two soldiers in an over excessive and gruesome fashion, as well as nibbling on an organ or two, K-9 slowly peeked out into the hallway, which was bathed in a red light. He looked to make sure no one was there before crawling out. He stayed in his anthro. form because of the increased danger.

"Where the hell is "out"?" he mumbled to himself.

"Why don't you ask?" a drone said as it flew up to him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blow your cover,"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I want out as well," it replied. "I'll explain more in-depth as soon as we got out of here, follow me,"

K-9 followed the drone down the hallway. "I'm detecting several armed soldiers ahead," it said as its gun hummed to life.

"Got it,"

"Hey! There it is!" one said as the group of soldiers rounded the corner. He was quickly taken down by the drone's cannon, and covered the walls in more red.

"What the hell?" another shouted. "Why's the drone shooting us?"

Bullets bounced off K-9's vest as he charged the soldiers. He sunk a clawed hand into one, while using the other to throw a soldier into the others.

Meanwhile the drone picked off each person that came into its view. It easily dodged any gunfire that came its way. By the time the last person fell, the walls were covered in more things then blood.

"Where to?" K-9 asked the drone. "I rather not run into another group of soldiers again,"

"Just continue down the hall," it said as it flew by the German Shepard.

* * *

After following the drone for some time, they found a robot that looked like a centurion and had one large red eye guarding the entrance to a room. "Yo Shanks! I found someone to break Surge out," the drone said.

"Shuuu!" the robot put a finger to its nonexistent mouth. "Do you want us getting busted, Helio?"

"Sorry, Shanks!" Helio responded. "Come, I'll show you the others,"

The two entered the room. It appeared to be some kind of storage room of some sorts. Two other robots were in there, both looked similar to each other. One wore a combat helmet and held a machine gun, while the other held a shotgun but had no helmet. Both of the robots were colored black and had two small blue colored eyes. (Think Terminator-looking but not as human-looking)

"K-9, this is Shell and Shock," Helio said as it flew over to them.

"Sup," Shell said while Shock stayed silent but waved.

"So who's this?" Shanks asked as the centurion walked in the room.

K-9 was about to respond when someone else spoke up.

"Subject 13-456 aka K-9," a robot said as it came into view. It looked the same as as Shell and Shock, but it looked taller and carried a katana. "He's one of the new guys that the doctor captured,"

"Ok...can anyone tell me what the hell is going on in the first place, and who the hell is this doctor guy?"

The new robot continued. "The doctor is named Joseph Trosk, a brilliant scientist and an expert in anything that has to do with technology. He used to work for the U.S government but was thrown out after his ideas were considered too insane. Such ideas were mind control via implants, and the transferring of human consciousness to other bodies, stuff like that,"

K-9 blinked. "So basically a mad scientist?"

"Yeah..."

"So why are you guys trying to do anyways?"

"First off, we used to be human," Shanks said. "But, Dr. Trosk here did _something_ to us now... we're this,"

"All of you?"

"Yup, almost all the robots in the facility used to be human,"

"But wouldn't you just rebel or something?"

"Nope, apparently he also brainwashed those humans as well, for some reason it didn't work on us,"

"Okay, let me process this for a few minutes...Debbie is usually the one who wants the information,"

"Who?"

"Subject 43-531. K-9 came with three others. Names are Stella, Debbie, and Tai if I remember correctly," Helio said. "They're together,"

"Why did he capture us anyways?" K-9 asked.

"According to the mission log, you four were not supposed to be captured in the first place, it was supposed to be only your fifth member: Tia,"

At this point K-9's mind was spinning, what did that crazed doctor want with Tia in the first place anyways? He wanted to ask more but then the new robot started to speak, cutting him off.

"So did anyone brief the dog what we're doing yet?" he asked.

"No, we were- oh shit!" Shock said.

"What?"

"There's a camera here!" he said as he blew apart the camera that was in the top corner of the room. "Dammit! They must've heard everything!"

"What now?" Helio asked.

"We hold them off until K-9 can escape," the new robot said.

"Wait what?" Shanks said. "What about the plan?"

"No can Shanks, we're good as dead already if they heard us,"

"I've detected several guards and robots approaching us," Helio said. "K-9, there's a vent to the rear of the room. It will lead you out of the facility,"

"But what about you guys...and what about my owners?"

"Don't worry about us," Helio said. "As for your owners, I'm sure they will be ok. Right now, the battle is not in your favor, now go!"

 **'BOOM!'**

That was the sound of the door being blown to pieces. Shell and Shock open fired on the soldiers and robot guards that poured into the room.

K-9 hurried to the vent that Helio mentioned and tore open the grate. He was about to crawl through when something smacked the wall beside him. He looked and found that the object was Helio.

"Helio!"

The drone whirled its blades to fly up but one was jammed from the impact, so it only stayed on the ground. "DoN't WoRRy AboUT mE," it said through its damaged voice box. "JUsT SavE YoURSelf,"

K-9 shook his head and grabbed the damaged drone, before heading into the vent.

* * *

"Sonabitch," Debbie mumbled as she came through. "That is one person that I won't scold Stella for hurting, now where the-"

 **'CLINK!'**

"What the..." she found that she was standing on a platform of some sorts, with her hands chained to it. The dim light didn't allow her to see much around her. She huffed with annoyance. "Where the hell am I now?"

"Pst, hey you," a voice said from somewhere. "You the newbies that just came?"

She could tell that it was a man. "Yes? I guess," she replied. "Where am I?"

There was a brief silence before the man continued. "The Arena, doll," he said. "Or the slaughterhouse as we call it,"

"The Arena?" Debbie the only Arena that Debbie had ever heard of was, well, Arena back at Teufort. BLU and RED would fight to the last team standing, with no Respawn. "What happens there?"

"Look, all I know is that you fight up there,"

 _"Up there? That means we're underground of the arena,"_ Debbie thought. "Who do you fight?"

"One of the doctor's cronies, testing he calls it,"

"He uses humans as test subjects?" she exclaimed. "That's horrible!"

"Humans? I've heard he uses rejects like us as cannon fodder, unless... your one of them specials,"

"Specials...?" she would've asked more but her platform started to move upward.

"Yo! Do anything you have to do to survive, and good luck up there!" he said before his voice was droned out by the sound of machinery.

There was a bright flash of light which caused Debbie to close her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself in a very futuristic looking, circular, domed gladiatorial pit. The floor and walls were made up of purple colored metal.

"Test subjects are in positions," an automated voice said.

"Subjects?" Debbie turned to find two other people with her. One was a broken robot that emitting sparks, and the other was a woman around the same age as Tia/Tai. The woman had blond hair, and was in a very tattered tank top and blue pants. She had cuts and bruises all over herself, and looked very haggard. It seemed she spend a good amount of time in this place.

The woman took a look at her companions. "Shit, we're so dead," she huffed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Debbie said as she turned into Debbie-X with a bright flash of light.

If the robot had a mouth, both of Debbie's companions would had their mouths open right now.

"I think I should get both of you fixed up," she said. "Cause something big is going down..."

"5, 4, 3..."

"...right now,"

"2, 1,"

One side of the arena opened and a large man dressed as gladiator stepped out, next to him were two robotic dogs.

"Prepare yourself to be bested by the one and only: IVAN the GREAT!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ending it on a cliffhanger. I'll try and update faster next time but time is short so bye!**

 **-D.W**


	15. Bio Sheet!

**A/N: Considering the fact it is hard to keep track of who is what and what they look like, I've decided to put up this bio sheet. (Even I kinda forget, lol) This will only cover the main characters, so yeah.**

 **This will be updated as the story continues.**

 **Just P.M or type in reviews if there any confusion of any sorts, oh, and make sure your are turned ON so I can get back to you with my answer. I hate it when I can't reply to a question or comment.**

* * *

Stella "The Sentry Gun"

Species: Human  
Age: 36  
Height: 5' 10''  
Weight: 180 lbs  
Abilities:  
Mantreads effect- landing on an enemy's head deals 3x fall damage.  
Super Jump  
Enhanced strength  
Crit immunity  
HP: 316  
Movement Speed (100% is default): 105%  
Bio: Brought to life by lightning, Stella is the living version of Engineer's Sentry Gun. The oldest of the buildings, as well as the largest, and strongest, she's very protective of her sisters and her RED teammates. On the battlefield, she's extremely energetic and merciless to her enemies, however, is usually very lazy and laid-back during down time. Disturbing her when she's sleeping is NOT advised, as she will gun you down with either one of her M60 Machine guns or with one of its rocket launchers.  
Attitude: Arrogant, but not cocky, and slightly sadistic in battle. Has a laid-back attitude and an indifferent disposition.  
Appearance: She wears a bright white Stetson with her brown hair tied in two shoulder length pigtails. She wears a brown shirt under a bulletproof vest, which is under an unbuttoned red flannel shirt, and has D-cup breasts. She has brown shorts and brown work boots. She has brown eyes, and one can glow red. Has a slight muscular build.  
Weapon(s): Dual M60 Machine Guns, each has a rocket launcher attached under the barrel.

Debbie "The Dispenser"

Species: Human  
Age: 33  
Height: 5' 4''  
Weight: 136 lbs  
Abilities:  
Pocket Dispenser- heals and gives ammo similar to the Dispenser.  
Teammate Awareness- knows the health of all teammates.  
Crit immunity  
HP: 216  
Movement Speed: 100%  
Bio: Brought to life by lightning, Debbie is the living version of the Engineer's Dispenser. The second oldest, she's the one that makes sure everything DOESN'T fall apart, literally and metaphorically. She keeps the building sisters in check and also keeps everyone alive and well stocked with ammo. Also the smartest out of the everyone else, and is extremely hard to crack. Though she doesn't get into fights often, she keeps herself armed with a silenced pistol for self-defense and quick takedowns.  
Attitude: Helpful, has a leadership vibe.  
Appearance: Had a red bandana on her head, covering her brown hair. On her left wrist is a Pip-Boy, a wrist mounted computer device with a glowing green screen. On her back is a small, brown backpack with the Engineer class emblem, with a wrench strapped to the back. Wears similar clothes that Engineer has, and has B-cup breasts. She has brown eyes.  
Weapon(s): Silenced pistol

Tia and Tai "The Teleporters"

Species: Human  
Age: 26  
Height: 5' 3''  
Weight: 125 lbs  
Abilities:  
Enhanced hearing- through their headphones  
Spy awareness- see through cloak and disguises  
Teleportation- duh  
Crit immunity  
HP: 216  
Movement speed: 115%  
Bio: Brought to life by lightning, Tia is the living version of the Engineer's Entrance Teleporter. She's twins with Tai, who's the Exit Teleporter, and is the youngest with Tai. She doesn't see combat as much as she does when she was a building, but can handle some situations on her own. Along with Tai, she teleports RED teammates to the frontlines. She's a crackshot with her dual revolvers and doesn't hesitate to jump into combat if needed.  
Attitude: Usually timid and silent, however very outgoing and friendly when opened up.  
Appearance:  
Weapon(s): Dual .44 Magnums  
Bio: Brought to life by lightning, Tai is the living version of the Engineer's Exit Teleporter. She's twins with Tia, who's the Entrance Teleporter. Unlike her sister, Tai is used to the frontlines and will jump into battle if needed. Her double barrel shotgun makes her a force to be reckoned with.  
Attitude: Outgoing and friendly, very adventurous.  
Appearance: Both have red, acoustic headphones. Both have brown hair tied in a ponytail. Both have brown eyes. Tia has a black bandana tied around her neck, and wore a long sleeved red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, which is tucked into long brown pants. She wears cowboy boots with spurs. Tai has a red tank top with a brown vest, and wears brown shorts, and cowboy boots without spurs. Both have B- cup breasts.  
Weapon(s): Double barrel shotgun.

K-9 "The Combat Mini-Sentry"

Species: Canine (German Shepard)  
Age: 2 (21 in dog years)  
Height: 2' 5''(in dog form)/ 6' 11"(in anthro form)  
Weight: 88 lbs/ 270 lbs  
Abilities:  
Crit immunity  
Spy awareness- see through cloak and disguises  
In anthro form:  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced durability  
Health Regeneration  
Self-Uber  
HP: 105/ 400  
Movement Speed: 120%/ 110%  
Bio: Brought to life by lightning, K-9 is the living version of the Engineer's Combat Mini-Sentry Gun. Technically still a pup, K-9 is the size of an adult German Shepard. He is loyal to the REDs and tears through enemies with his metal teeth. However, this pup has a 'ahem' big trick up his sleeve. K-9 is able to turn into a hulking anthro version of himself and is capable of decimating entire teams, throw in the ability to self- uber and yeah. He is no means stupid, in fact, he displays above average intelligence as a dog and has the same mindset of a human in his anthro form.  
Appearance: A German Shepard with a red bandana around its neck and a dog-version of a bulletproof vest. His anthro form is similar with his bandana and vest.  
Weapon(s): N/A

 **X-forms**

Note on X- forms: X-forms is like an ubered form of a building. However it can only be first activated under great duress or some kind of stress, only after it can be activated on whim. X-forms are quite durable but not invincible, taking too much damage will revert the building back into its normal state. Reverting back usually tires out the building to the point of near exhaustion.

Stella-X "The Gunner"

Species: Human  
Age: 36  
Height: 5' 10''  
Weight: 180 lbs  
Abilities:  
Mantreads effect- landing on an enemy's head deals 3x fall damage.  
Super Jump  
Enhanced strength  
Crit immunity  
Fire elemental  
HP: 600  
Movement Speed: 120%  
Bio: Stella-X was awakened when Stella was backstabbed by the BLU Spy. She displays expert hand to hand combat skills but will rather tear through enemies with her M61 Vulcan minigun. A hot-tempered personality combined with the love of breaking bones pretty much sums up this one man...er...one woman army.  
Attitude: Extremely sadistic, and has a short fuse. Reckless at some times.  
Appearance: Wears a flipped down wielding mask with painted on flames. Her hair is now in a simple ponytail rather than in pigtails. She wears a red sleeveless shirt under an unzipped vest, and has a red colored band tied around her right arm. She has on a similar looking shorts and shoes. On her back is a small ammo drum that has an ammo belt leading to a M61 Vulcan, which was also on her back.  
Weapon(s): M61 Vulcan- bullets heat up as minigun heats up, inflicting fire damage and igniting foes.

Debbie-X "The Badass Engineer"

Species: Human  
Age: 33  
Height: 5' 4''  
Weight: 136 lbs  
Abilities:  
Healing Beam- works similar to a Dispenser beam.  
Teammate Awareness- knows the health of all teammates.  
Rocket Jump- a less powerful version of the Super Jump.  
Mantreads effect- landing on an enemy's head deals 3x fall damage.  
Crit immunity  
Enhanced strength  
HP: 450  
Movement Speed: 110%  
Bio: Debbie-X was awakened when she couldn't handle the pressure of seeing her RED teammates die over and over again, especially Engineer, whom she has a crush on. Armed with a flame rifle, her robotic arm, and a robotic ally, she ignored the warning of not to help the REDs and went on to aid RED. Unlike Debbie, who would rather avoid a fight, Debbie-X will not hesitate to fight, especially when lives are at stake.  
Attitude: Determined, and fearless. Willing to sacrifice in order to save others.  
Appearance: Her brown hair is now tucked into a red and white cap, with a ponytail sticking out the back. Her eyes glows an eerie blue and has a red bandana tied around the lower part of her face. She wears a red tank top with a harness that held a pistol holster and two pistol magazines. She wears blue shorts and black shoes, on the figure's shoes were rocket-like thrusters. The figure also had a muscular build to her, similar to Stella.  
Weapon(s): Robotic arm- works as a healing beam. Third punch in a row is always a crit.  
Flame Rifle- shoots a fireball that ignites foes.

Delta "The Shapeshifter"

Species: Robot  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Abilities:  
Shape-shift- can mold limbs into bladed weapons.  
Crit immunity  
Spy awareness- can detect cloaked and disguised Spies.  
HP: Unknown  
Movement Speed: Unknown  
Bio: A liquid metal robot created by Debbie-X in "0.00003 nanoseconds". This robot follows order directly from Debbie. It is very agile and quick, and can detect cloaked and disguised Spies. Usually silent.  
Appearance: A nude, silver colored woman with red glowing eyes.

Tai-X "The Veteran"

Species: Human  
Age: 26  
Height: 5' 3''  
Weight: 125 lbs  
Abilities:  
-100% self damage when explosive jumping.  
Crit immunity  
Teleportation- duh.  
HP: 350  
Movement speed: 120%  
Bio: Tai-X was awakened when she saw her twin sister about to get sliced to bits by a robot built for Armageddon. Packing a M202 FLASH loaded with incendiary rockets, she decimates the playing field while also setting things that survived the initial onslaught on fire. Even without her rocket launcher, she excels in CQC and will beat anyone who crosses her senseless.  
Attitude: Same as Tai's attitude.  
Appearance: Wears a red camo vest over a black shirt. Has khaki colored shorts, and brown colored combat boots on. Her brown hair flows freely under a brown colored combat helmet, which doesn't cover her eyes, and one glows an eerie green.  
Weapon(s): M202 FLASH- launches incendiary rockets.

Tia-X "The Ninja"

Species: Human  
Age: 26  
Height: 5' 3''  
Weight: 125 lbs  
Abilities:  
T-FRAG- chance to deal a deathblow, aka an insta-kill.  
Crit immunity  
Teleportation- duh.  
Dead Ringer Teleportation- leaves a random prop to take the blow.  
Enhanced reflexes  
Spy awareness- see through cloak and disguises.  
HP: 300  
Movement speed: 145%  
Bio: Tia-X was awakened when Tia froze staring down the barrel of a gun. Unlike her sisters' counterparts, Tia-X does not have a gun, rather she fights with kunais, her katana, and her hands. She's extremely deadly up close and her katana is capable of slicing through enemies like butter. Her teleportation is tweaked to fake out the enemy, often leaving him or her enraged and confused.  
Attitude: Cool/Calm/and Collected. Everything you think of a ninja.  
Appearance: Wears a red ninja outfit. Covers her entire body except for her hands and eyes. She wears black, fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. She wears a long black scarf around her neck. Her eyes glowed purple. On her back was a katana in its sheath.  
Weapon(s): Kunai  
Katana

 **Lvl. 4 Forms**

Note on Lvl. 4 forms- All the buildings are considered to be in Lvl. 3 forms, so Lvl. 4 forms seems self-explanatory. Buildings will stay like this, unlike X-forms, even when heavily damaged. Lvl. 4 forms are not necessarily more powerful than X-forms, and buildings can still summon their X-forms even in Lvl. 4 forms. Building achieve Lvl. 4 forms when they display something significant that impacts them in a positive way. There is no current way for building to revert back to Lvl. 3 forms.

Tia "The Breakdancer"

Species: Human  
Age: 26  
Height: 5' 3''  
Weight: 125 lbs  
Abilities:  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced reflexes  
Enhanced hearing- through headphones.  
Crit immunity  
Teleportation- duh.  
Spy awareness- see through cloak and disguises.  
HP: 325  
Movement Speed: 140%  
Bio: Standing up for other against a woman with a large robotic arm unlocked Tia's Lvl. 4 form. In her Lvl. 4 form, she loses all of her ranged attacks, via her revolvers, in favor for deadly CQC skills. Her kicks can dent and even break the strongest of metals and is capable of reflecting energy projectiles. She's also able to stir up instant twisters by whirl-winding on the ground, drawing in foes for a solid kick to the jaw...ouch.  
Attitude: Same as Tia's but more confident and not as timid.  
Appearance: Wears a red hoodie with the hood up over a baseball cap. She has on jeans with black colored sneakers. Her headphones are still on, over her cap.


	16. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

**Hello fellow readers and fans of The Love of Technology,**

 **First off, I would like to apologize for the lack of activity for this story. My schedule has been horrible and I did not have the proper time to activity upload new chapters to this story. However, there is a more major reason why I did not upload new chapters:**

 **Act II is utter and complete shit as well as the ending of Arc I.**

 **Everything before chapter 12 is ok, it's just...ugh I hate it. Ideas for upcoming chapter were like bah and I felt that Act 1 was too rushed.**

 **So what I plan to do is to redo the entire story.**

 **Hold on, let me explain.**

 **Everything up till chapter 11 will stay the same, it will have the same title, characters, etc but I will polish up anything if I need to.**

 **Everything AFTER chapter 11 will most likely be deleted and will go back into development hell.**

 **The story will be published as a new story. I will not update this story after I post this.**

 **Hope you all understand,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
